Cómo declararse a Kaoru-dono en 7 días
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Kenshin finalmente se ha decidido.. ¡Quiere declararle sus sentimientos a su amada Kaoru-dono! La pregunta es... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por suerte tiene amigos que lo ayudarán... o al menos intentarán hacerlo.
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki… ¡Gracias por crearlos!

* * *

 **Lunes**

Era una fresca mañana veraniega, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y en el dojo Kaoru y Yahiko gritaban en una de sus acostumbradas riñas matutinas.

Una vez terminada la disputa, que ya parecía tradición en cada comida, Yahiko se fue a ayudar en el Akabeko mientras la joven kendoka se dispuso a partir hacia el dojo Maekawa; uno de los instructores principales tuvo que realizar un viaje de emergencia, el cual duraría una semana, y durante esos 7 días habían contratado a Kaoru como reemplazo.

La joven obviamente acepto, cualquier ingreso extra para el dojo era bien recibido… ¡Vaya que no era económico tener que alimentar 4 bocas incluyendo la suya! Eso sin contar las auto-visitas que eran constantes en su humilde hogar, y de las cuales no se podía quejar ya que le daban vida al lugar.

 **Kenshin:** Sessha espera que tenga un buen día Kaoru-dono, de lo mejor de sí, cuando vuelva tendrá su comida y baño listos esperándola.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Gracias Kenshin, siempre puedo contar contigo!

Y dándole una radiante sonrisa, la joven se despidió y salió rumbo al otro dojo, muy alegre por los ánimos que le daba su querido pelirrojo… ¿Querido?... ¡Más bien amado! Y aunque él no le correspondiera como ella quisiera, ya que para su desgracia estaba convencida de que Kenshin solo la veía como a una hermana querida o a una niña que debía proteger por gratitud; sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado… no lo hicieron después del incidente Kyoto… tampoco después del drama por el Jinchuu… y seguramente nunca lo harían… pero igual debía resignarse y aceptar de buena manera que él después de tanto vivido juntos, no se fijara en ella… y con el tiempo debía superarlo.

Cuando ya vio a la pelinegra alejarse, Kenshin cerró las puertas del dojo y se sentó en el portal mirando al cielo… tenía muchos quehaceres que realizar… pero extrañamente no tenía ningún ánimo para hacerlos.

Suspiró pensando en todas las horas que la joven Kamiya pasaría fuera del dojo... si bien había entendido que aceptó esa semana exhaustiva en el dojo Maekawa para que así tuvieran algo de holgura económica en el hogar… ¡Ocho horas fuera le parecía demasiado!

Cada minuto fuera, era un minuto sin poder apreciar secretamente su belleza.

Una tortura por no poder sentir su aroma a frescos jazmines rondar por el lugar.

Ya ni se molestaba en replicarse internamente por aquellos pensamientos…lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, pero después de lo de la isla fue inútil negarlo…

 **Kenshin:** …Sessha está enamorado…. *susurró soltando otro suspiro*

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? *saliendo detrás de él y guiñándole un ojo*

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro! *Sentado dio un saltito ante la impresión*

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, he asustado a una leyenda japonesa… ¡Punto para Sanosuke! *se sienta a su lado mostrándole la señal de la victoria*

 **Kenshin:** Sanosuke no deberías escuchar las conversaciones privadas… *cabizbajo el pelirrojo tímidamente rezongó*

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Pero si te he estado llamando y agitando la mano delante de ti ya hace algún rato!… y tu seguías con la mirada de borrego degollado… *le refuto imitandolo* Pero no me cambie el tema jovencito y dígame… ¿De quién está usted enamorado? *le pico con el codo alzando las cejas*

 **Kenshin:** Sessha… etto… ¡Sessha está enamorado del verano! Hace un clima muy bonito y es ideal para lavar y tender la ropa ¿No lo crees? *indicó rápidamente rascándose la nuca, era una excusa perfecta... ¡De seguro se la creía!*

 **Sanosuke:** Ajá… ¿Y tú crees que nací ayer? ¡A otro perro con ese hueso Samurai! Aunque ni se para que te pregunto… igual ya lo sé. *sonriente masticando su espina de pescado se recostó en el suelo de madera mirando al cielo*

 **Kenshin:** ¿C-ómo que lo sabes? ¡Sessha no le ha dicho a nadie! *inquirió nervioso*

 **Sanosuke:** No es necesario… ¡Es más que obvio! Yo lo sé… tú lo sabes… Yahiko lo sabe… ¡Hasta el lechero y el carnicero de la esquina lo saben!

 **Kenshin:** ¿Tan obvio es? *un leve sonrojo mezclado con un tono morado de temor se asomó en su rostro*

 **Sanosuke:** Si, es obvio para todos… para todos menos para ella…

 **Kenshin:** Menos mal… *soltó un suspiro aliviado*

 **Sanosuke:** No, no, no Kenshin… ¡Muy mal! ¿Qué no entiendes?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Qué cosa? Es bueno que Kaoru-dono no sepa de los sentimientos que Sessha tiene hacia ella… es muy buena… ¿Y si la incomodo? ¿Y si me bota por atrevido? ¿Y si no está interesada en mí?

 **Sanosuke:** Vamos por partes… *carraspeó* lo primero y lo segundo nunca pasaría… pero lo último quizás si…*ante el rostro de pánico del ojivioleta se apresuró a explayarse* Tu sabes perfectamente, aunque no lo quieras admitir, que Jou-chan tiene sus ojitos tapatíos y su corazón de melón solo para ti… supongo que confiado en eso has ido a paso de tortuga invalida con ella… pero si no te avispas quizás eso pueda cambiar… Ella es una kendoka, sabe cuándo está ganando o perdiendo un combate… y contigo cree que lo está perdiendo así que no es extraño que en algún momento levante bandera blanca y desista de la lucha.

 **Kenshin:** ¡No! ¡Eso no puede pasar! ¡No cuando por fin me he admitido que la amo! ¡Y vaya que me ha costado!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Entonces deja de lamentar algo que todavía no pasa y declárale lo que sientes antes de que pase! *P: así que se ha conmocionado tanto que se ha olvidado de "sessha"…*

 **Kenshin:** Cuanto quiero hacerlo, pero… ¿Cómo?... Sessha es tímido en estas cosas… si, Sessha estuvo casado pero no tuvo mucha experiencia en cortejos… y decirle a Kaoru-dono de buenas a primeras "Sessha quiere un hijo con usted" no es muy adecuado que digamos…

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo… *P: Así que Sessha sale cuando se le baja en ánimo…*… espera… ¡¿Hasta has pensado en un hijo con ella?! ¡Picarón!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro, Sanosuke! *poniéndose del color de su cabello*

 **Sanosuke:** Ya, ya, ¡Tranquilo pueblo japonés que aquí al gran Sanosuke Sagara ha venido a ayudar! *tomando pose de superhéroe ante la atónita vista de un pelirrojo*… es más ¡Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea! Si tu solito no puedes tener una idea de cómo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien… brillante, galante y bueno con las damas que te brinde su consejo? Te apuesto que con la guía adecuada como máximo en una semana ella cae rendidita a tus pies *le indicó con sonrisa encantadora, guiñándole un ojo con brillos rodeándolo*

 **Kenshin:** Siete días para declararle mi amor…es verdad… *apareciendo una sonrisa de determinación en su rostro*

 **Sanosuke:** Así es… *Sonriendo con satisfacción*

 **Kenshin:** Puedo preguntarle a…. *levantándose y apretando puños decidido mientras el luchador pasaba con autosuficiencia una mano por su castaño cabello* ¡Yahiko!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿QUE?! *Descolocándose y cayéndosele la espina de la boca*

 **Kenshin:** ¡Si, Yahiko! Pese a que a que no se porta bien en el dojo, es el único al que veo que siempre anda con una dama al lado tratándola bien… y aunque él y Tubame sean niños de seguro me podrá ayudar… ¡Gracias Sanosuke! *Salió como bólido rumbo al akabeko pero volvió hacia la puerta del dojo para indicarle una última cosa al luchador* No vendré hasta tarde ¡Por favor encárgate de mis labores hoy! Solo es lavar la ropa, limpiar los pisos y hacer la cena, ¡Gracias Sano que buen amigo eres!

 **Sanosuke:** … Malditos hitorikis que no entienden indirectas y que cuando uno les da la mano se toman hasta el codo…

Mientras el luchador refunfuñaba encaminándose a hacer "sus tareas", una mancha rojiza recorría velozmente las calles de Tokio deteniéndose solo al haber llegado a su objetivo: El Akabeko.

 **Kenshin:** Ohayo… *entrando al restaurante*

 **Tae:** Ohayo Kenshin-san… ¿Mesa solo para uno?

 **Kenshin:** No, discúlpeme Tae-san, solo vengo a conversar con Yahiko… ¿Será que está desocupado?

 **Tae:** Si, no hay problema, todavía no es hora de almuerzo así que está libre, ocupe una mesa sin problemas, ya lo llamo *haciendo una leve reverencia fue a llamar al muchacho*

 **Yahiko:** ¿Hola Kenshin, ocurre algo? *se sentó frente al samurái un poco sorpendido por verlo*

 **Kenshin:** Hola… bueno, veamos… como decirlo… Yahiko... *tragó saliva* ¿Tsubame es tu novia verdad?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ah! *Poniéndose rojo cual tomate* ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!

 **Kenshin:** Etto… es solo que… ¿Cómo te le declaraste?

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Nani?! *ruborizado viendo a todos lados para asegurarse de que Tsubame no venga* ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? No me digas… ¡Por fin te amarrarás la soga al cuello con la busu!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Shh! Que no te escuche Tae-san… si… pero para ser franco…

 **Yahiko:** No sabes cómo hacerlo… ¿Eh? Pues has venido con el hombre correcto… *indicó asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos* Yo, Yahiko Myōjin representante más joven del Kamiya Kashin-ryū te ayudaré ¡Todo sea por el honor de mi escuela y para que la busu no se quede solterona!

 **Kenshin:** A-arigato… creo… *con una gota en la sien empezando a creer que no fue buena idea… por gusto le hacía caso a Sanosuke*… bueno ¿Y cómo te le declaraste?

 **Yahiko:** Pues fue ya hace un mes *comenzó a frotarse la barbilla recordando* ese día habíamos salido a pasear pero unos yakuza comenzaron a molestar a Tsubame… yo la defendí derrotándolos… ella agradecida me abrazó… y pues, simplemente fluyó *adquiriendo rubor en las mejillas carraspeo y prosiguió* le dije que la defendería las veces que sean posibles porque ella me gusta y la quiero y... ¡Listo! Desde allí somos novios.

 **Kenshin:** Mhh ya veo… y te correspondió supongo

 **Yahiko:** Claro que si, ¿Cómo se iba a resistir a mis encantos?

 **Kenshin:** Claro… *P: Este niño está pasando mucho tiempo con Sano…* ¿Entonces que me sugerirías que hiciera?

 **Yahiko:** Obvio salvarla de alguien que la esté atacando… eso es algo muy especial *infló pecho orgulloso*

 **Kenshin:** ¿Pero si siempre la salvo no deja de ser especial?… además la mayoría de las veces ella sabe cuidarse sola… *se rasca la cabeza dubitativo*

 **Yahiko:** Kenshin amigo, confía en mi… ¡A las chicas les gustan los héroes! ¡Los hombres que demuestren su fuerza! ¡Debes ser su héroe para que se cree el momento romántico! Ahora que…a ella le gusta mucho el kendo… si gustas puedes proponerle que tengan una batalla y si la dejas inconsciente deberá ser tu novia… O le puedes decir "O eres mi novia o sufrirás la ira de Battousai el destajador" ¿Que dices? *indico el niño sonriente por sus obviamente brillantes ideas*.

 **Kenshin:** Yo creo que la primera opción está bien, gracias.

El espadachín se levantó notando que el restaurante comenzaba a llenarse, el tiempo había pasado volando y ya era hora del almuerzo, agradeció al muchacho por sus consejos y declinando su oferta de almorzar allí salio sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio.

No tenía hambre, al igual que su mente su estómago estaba hecho un embrollo de los nervios… ¿Cómo puede ser que se ponga así por eso cuando ha derrotado a enemigos de fuerza inimaginable?

Además este plan no le convencía… algo le decía que no iba a salir tan bien como al salir el niño le había asegurado.

Pero bueno, Ya se había decidido así que era momento de dejarse de dudas y ser un hombre de actos.

Así pasó y pasó el tiempo mientras pensaba de donde se iba a sacar un enemigo semimortal para salvar a su amada y ser su héroe.

* * *

Ejecución del plan

Caminó por horas y horas sin rumbo terminando por llegar al Dojo Maekawa sin darse cuenta

No se le había ocurrido nada. Estaba perdido.

Pensó que mejor sería volver al dojo y hacer como que no estuvo allí nunca pero para rematar su suerte justo Kaoru salió de sus clases y lo llamó animada corriendo hacia el.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Hola Kenshin! ¿Qué haces aquí? * sorprendida por su presencia* ¿Pasó algo en el dojo?

 **Kenshin:** ¡No! Yo… etto… S-Sessha… Sessha estuvo haciendo algunos mandados y al terminar pensó en venirla a ver para acompañarla de regreso.

 **Kaoru:** Oh, gracias *se ruborizó notablemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el samurái* ¿Y has esperado mucho?

 **Kenshin:** No a decir verdad… *en realidad no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado parado allí pensando sin resultados* ¿Nos vamos Kaoru-dono?

Cuando la joven asintió comenzaron a caminar sin embargo con poco avanzado se detuvieron al escuchar una voz

 _-¡Kaoru Kamiya no des un paso más!_

La joven se giró junto al samurái y vio a un sujeto alto y musculoso mirándola fijamente con ojos entrecerrados mientras la apuntaba con un boken.

El pelirrojo iba a alterarse cuando cual rayo una idea llegó a su mente: ¡Eso era un regalo de los dioses! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Un enemigo que obviamente estaba atacando a Kaoru…. Bien, bien… no es que le fuera a hacer un daño mortal con un boken… especialmente siendo ella una maestra de kendo… pero el tipo era hostil y con eso bastaba… Sin pensarlo bien, antes de arrepentirse o de que ella tomara la batalla, con un ágil movimiento se impulsó hacia su enemigo y desenvainando su Sakabatō le dio en el plexo solar a su enemigo haciéndolo caer algunos metros atrás por la fuerza del impacto mientras el espadachin con movimientos elegantes y el viento agitando sus rojizos cabellos volvía a envainar su espada quedando en una pose altiva.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Oh, Kenshin!

¡Allí estaba la reacción esperada! ¡Había sido su héroe! De seguro estaba encantada ya que la a joven venía corriendo hacia el con su hermoso y furioso rostro, de seguro lo abrazaría y él le correspondería, así se crearía ese ambiente romántico que había dicho Yahiko y…esperen un momento… ¿Había dicho furioso rostro?

 **Kaoru:** ¡Rurouni bakka!

 **Kenshin:** ¡OROOOOO!

Pero cuando el ojivioleta reaccionó ya era muy tarde, su amada de un solo gancho derecho lo había lanzado tres metros atrás y hecho chocar contra un árbol dejándolo con ojos en espiral para después correr hacia el maleante viendo si estaba bien… ¡Que locura!

 **Kaoru:** ¿Se encuentra bien sensei?

 _-Sí, vaya… que fuerte que ataca tu amigo Kaoru, de no ser por mi entrenamiento ya estaría con algún hueso roto._

Mientras el sensei se levantaba siendo ayudado por la ojiazul, el rurouni prefirió quedarse en el suelo fingiendo estar desmayado… si había escuchado bien Kaoru había dicho "Sensei" asi que prefería aplazar lo más posible la tormenta que se le vendría

 **Kaoru:** Él es Kenshin Himura, yo ya le había hablado a usted de él, es buena persona pero a veces es un poco bakka…como no lo conoce a usted de seguro pensó que me iba a atacar con el bokken y por eso lo atacó. Espero esto no interfiera con nuestro acuerdo de que enseñe aquí esta semana.

Indicó la muchacha excusándose con leves reverencias mientras lanzaba miradas mortales al exhitoriki, el cual pese a tener ojos cerrados las podía sentir como puñales en su cuerpo.

 _-Vaya… ¡Pues sí que te debe querer mucho! No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada… A todo esto me olvidaba, toma._

 **Kaoru:** ¡Ah, mi bokken de la suerte!

 _-Si, al salir lo dejaste olvidado, debe ser importante para ti si lo traes pese a que aquí tenemos varios._

 **Kaoru:** Exacto, fue un regalo de mi padre y lo cuido mucho… aunque ahorita no me molestaría rompérselo en la cabeza a cierto pelirrojo

La muchacha dijo las últimas palabras con un tono elevado, sabía que Kenshin estaba consciente, que iluso si creía que por fingir inconsciencia se iba a salvar del regaño

 _-Bueno, no seas tan dura con el solo lo hizo para protegerte, te veo mañana a la misma hora *el hombre levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación*_

 **Kaoru:** ¡Hai! Hasta mañana sensei

Y con una reverencia la pelinegra acomodó su boken, en su cintura, se dirigió hacia kenshin y cogiéndolo del cuello del gi lo comenzó a arrastrar por el largo camino hacia su casa sin pronunciar palabra hasta la mitad del camino

 **Kaoru:** ¿Es que acaso no piensas dar explicación o disculparte por atacar con tu espada a una persona que solo traía un boken?

Solo recibió silencio… el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, si bien ella había acertado al indicar que lo confundió con enemigo, él no tenía excusa para atacar de esa manera a alguien que no representaba gran peligro

La joven dando como caso perdido el tener respuestas suspiró y exclamó

 **Kaoru:** Como castigo deberás lavar la ropa de Sanosuke, incluyendo su ropa interior… Veamos si así escarmienta el señor espadachín ¿Entendido?

 **Kenshin:** H-hai Kaoru-dono…

Con boca en puchero y con una lágrima queriendo salir de uno de sus ojos violetas, Kenshin lamentó su cruel destino; una cosa era lavar la ropa con fragancia a jazmines de Kaoru o las prendas externas de Yahiko que si bien no eran fragantes al menos eran aguantables… pero estaba 100% seguro de que tendría que luchar por no vomitar con el olor a jabalí de la ropa de Sano.

Aun así… solo había sido el primer día y no se iba a rendir.

* * *

 **Intento #1**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Yahiko

 **Estado de la misión:** Fallida

 **Nota menta:** No volver a hacerle caso a Yahiko…

y ponerse una pinza en la nariz cuando lave la ropa de Sano.

* * *

¡Hola a quien se arriesgara a leerme!

Es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo fuera de Bleach y fuera del yuri, así que espero les haya gustado así sea un poquito el primer capítulo de ese fic.

Este capítulo salió un poco largo pero los demás tengo previsto de que sean más cortos.

El cómo escribo quizás no sea del agrado de todos pero es como me siento a gusto… no tengo elegancia al hacerlo, lo se, pero llevo meses enviciada con este fandom y queriendo escribir algo de Kenkao por eso.

He leído ya muchos fics excelentes de tramas muy variadas, la mayoría serias, realistas o con su toque lemon y les quería indicar que aquí no habrá mucho (por no decir nada) de todo eso xD ¡No sirvo para escribir dramas aunque leerlos me encantan!

También les quiero indicar que este fic tendrá ciertas incongruencias históricas y canónicas… tanto porque son divertidas, porque tengo planeada una que otra para la trama y porque no soy buena con la historia de ese tiempo y de esos lares…

El punto del fic es entretener y espero que si alguien lo lee haya cumplido mi cometido.

Pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas ortográficas que se me hayan escapado, así como si no les parece que las personalidades concuerden con los personajes originales.

Gustosa espero sus opiniones c:

¡Saludos!

* * *

 _ **¿Quién será el nuevo ejemplo a seguir de nuestro pelirrojo bonachón?**_


	2. Día 2

**Martes**

Con rayos de sol golpeando su rostro, despertó de mala gana el pelirrojo de la casa; estaba cansado, tuvo una noche fatal, repleta de pesadillas sobre calzoncillos malolientes.

Pese a que Kaoru le puso ese castigo el día anterior, el aspiraba a que al luchador le pareciera absurda la idea de que otro hombre lave su ropa, especialmente la ropa interior ¡Prenda más íntima no puede haber después de todo!

Sin embargo no contaba con que en el dojo se encontraría un furibundo y cansado Sanosuke con sed de venganza por haber pasado todo el santo día haciendo quehaceres ajenos; última vez que le dejaba todas sus actividades a él… su resentimiento fue tan grande que al escuchar la propuesta de la chica, sus ojos llamearon y por poco le da para lavar los pañales que usaba de bebé… Tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en esa labor, de seguro tenía ojeras, pero ya habían quedado a mano.

Pero era mejor ya no pensar en eso… ¡Tenía que concentrarse en su misión! Ya era un nuevo día, y por ende una nueva oportunidad para llevar su plan a cabo.

Solo que... no tenía plan.

Se desperezó y mientras analizaba el siguiente paso que daría en su misión un grito extrañamente conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y curioso fue a investigar.

 **Misao:** ¡Buenos días perezosos! ¡Levántense que la ninja más sexy de Kyoto ya está aquí!

 **Kaoru:** ¡Bienvenida Misao-chan! *corrió la joven a abrazar a su amiga*

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Desde cuándo las comadrejas son sexys?

Pero ni bien terminó su frase tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de kunais que la ninja le lanzó furiosa

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Ya no hay libertad de expresión en este dojo! *gritó mientras entraba a la casa para protegerse*

 **Kenshin** : ¿Oro? ¿Qué pasó Sano?

 **Sanosuke:** Ten cuidado Kenshin… Ahí viene la plaga y le gusta pelear.

Acto seguido el castaño se esfumo directo a su cuarto dejando a un sorprendido samurái que prefirió hacer caso omiso de lo escuchado y salió a ver el motivo de tanta algarabía matutina.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro! Ohayo Misao-dono, que sorpresa verla por acá *indicó el samurái mientras le daba una sonrisa de bienvenida*

 **Misao:** ¡Hey Himura! Estaba aburrida en el Aoiya y pues vine a traer mi vitalidad a este dojo *alzando un pulgar le dio una radiante sonrisa*

 **Kaoru:** Los del Aoiya y tú siempre serán bienvenidos Misao, pero hubieras avisado, no hemos preparado nada para recibirlos adecuadamente *comentó dando un profundo suspiro recordando que en su alacena ya solo habían telarañas, con el trabajo había olvidado hacer las compras*

 **Misao:** No te preocupes Kaoru-chan, ¡El desayuno de hoy corre por cuenta de los Oniwabanshū! ¿Verdad Aoshi-sama?

 **Aoshi:** Hai *Mientras saluda con una leve reverencia muestra unos paquetes con comida recién comprada*

Al ver al recién llegado unos ojos violetas se abrieron cual platos, algo le decía que había llegado la respuesta a su problema.

* * *

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

¡Aoshi era perfecto para ayudarlo en su misión!

Si bien Yahiko tenía novia, no tenía la madurez suficiente para darle un buen consejo, por el contrario el ex –okashira era suficientemente maduro y serio para darle un consejo de tamaña importancia.

Tropezón no es caída, de seguro esta vez todo iba a salir bien.

Después del buen desayuno brindado por los ninjas, Kaoru, Yahiko y Misao partieron hacia el Dojo Maekawa, la primera a dar sus clases, el segundo a participar del entrenamiento, y la tercera a molestarlo mientras participaba del entrenamiento.

Por su parte Sanosuke asumió que como la comadreja se había ido, como había tenido una abundantemente deliciosa comida (se salvó de un pelo porque ese día debía cocinar Kaoru) y como su ropa tan limpia olía a lavanda, ese de seguro era su día de suerte, así que fue a probarla a la casa de apuestas indicando que volvería más tarde o mañana y dejando así solos al ninja y al samurái.

¿Estando los dos solos debía ser más fácil no? Pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía de reojo al ninja meditar a su lado. Pero no sabía el porqué pese a no tener interrupciones no podía simplemente pedirle ayuda con eso… tampoco sabía el porqué al ninja le gustaba tanto meditar si dejaba las piernas acalambradas, pero ese ya era otro tema…

Debía decidirse… pero cada vez que quería hablar se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, quizás el silencio sepulcral del dojo no ayudaba tanto como pensaba… y mientras tenía esa batalla de indecisión interna una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

 **Aoshi:** ¿Qué te está inquietando hoy Battousai? *Inquirió el joven ninja al notar que su compañero de meditación se revolvía desconcentrándolo*

 **Kenshin:** Etto… Aoshi…Sessha quiere saber si le puedes ayudar en algo…

 **Aoshi:** ¿Otro enemigo?

 **Kenshin:** No… Sessha…Sessha ha decidido por fin declarársele a Kaoru-dono…

 **Aoshi:** ¿Hmm…Y?

El pelirrojo no esperó ninguna reacción de sorpresa o alegría por parte del ninja, después de todo Aoshi Shinomori…era Aoshi Shinomori Sin embargo a veces sus niveles de frialdad eran tan elevados que pensaba que el término de "Iceberg con patas" con el cual Sanosuke en secreto se refería al ex -okashira, estaba bien puesto.

 **Kenshin** : Etto… pero sessha no sabe cómo hacerlo… y quiere saber si le puedes dar algún consejo…

Terminó tartamudeando, ese hombre lo ponía nervioso al no saber que pasaba con su mente… ¿Pensaría que era un ridículo? ¿Lo mandaría con Okina a resolver esos problemas? Ahora que lo pensaba Okina debería saber cómo… no, mejor no, siguiendo su instrucción capaz terminaba en la cárcel por acoso. Nuevamente la voz de su silencioso acompañante lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

 **Aoshi:** Poesía

 **Kenshin:** ¿Nani? *lo cuestionó extrañado, quizás no había escuchado bien*

 **Aoshi:** La poesía es romántica, con eso puedes declararte.

 **Kenshin:** Poesía… oh entiendo… pero yo no sé nada de poesía... *inquirió rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso, la literatura no era su fuerte* ¿Tu si sabes?

El ninja asintió y se levantó saliendo de la sala dejando a un confundido pelirrojo, el cual se confundió más al verlo regresar con un libro, papel, tinta y una pluma.

Se acomodó en un cojín frente a la mesita de centro y le indicó al samurái con una mirada que se acercara. Cuando ya lo tuvo sentado al frente inició su explicación.

 **Aoshi:** La poesía es un arte literario, cuya belleza capta cada uno de los sentidos… puede ser en verso o en prosa así como también puede tratar diversos temas desde guerra hasta el más común que es el amor.

Indicó seriamente el ninja mostrándole al samurái el libro que había traído.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? *leyó el samurái en la cubierta del libro, paso seguido lo abrió dándose cuenta que el nombre del autor era lo único semi-entendible para el* Disculpa, no comprendo a escritura occidental. *indicó devolviéndole el libro a su dueño* ¿Son _Haiku_?

 **Aoshi:** El es un poeta reconocido de occidente, allá es muy común crear poesía declararse con la misma declamándola o dándola en una carta; la poesia allá trata más de amor que de otra cosa contrario acá que el _Haiku_ es más algo espiritual y con relación a la naturaleza.

 **Kenshin:** Oro, sí que sabes mucho de poesía…*rascándose la mejilla sorprendido*

El ninja asintió mientras ponía el libro debajo de la mesilla, últimamente su tiempo libre se dividía en meditar y en leer tanto los _haikus_ como la poesía occidental, aunque si era sincero prefería la última, le daba paz y le recordaba a cierta ninja alegre que había partido hace ya algunas horas. Dejando sus propios pensamientos románticos de lado se volvió a enfocar en ayudar a su amigo, se notaba que le había costado pedir ayuda en algo tan íntimo y no quería fallarle.

 **Aoshi:** Le escribirás un poema.

Acto seguido colocó pluma, papel y tintero frente al samurái, al cual se le crisparon los nervios al saber que vendría.

 **Kenshin:** ¡ORO! ¡P-pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo!

 **Aoshi:** Ya te dije, puede ser en prosa o en verso, si eliges el verso la rima puede ser asonante o consonante, también debes ver si harás las estrofas con versos, decasílabos, dodecasílabos o…

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Consoque… dodecaque?! *con ojos como espirales ya mareado sin entender nada*

El ninja soltó un suspiro, no quería fallarle, pero se estaba cansando. Debía simplificar las cosas o no llegarían a nada.

 **Aoshi:** Practiquemos… solo piensa en Kamiya-san y escribe algo bonito y que rime. Solamente una estrofa… o sea un pequeño párrafo que salga de tu corazón.

Todavía dudoso el samurái comenzó a pensar llevándose la pluma a la boca y cuando la idea vino a su mente comenzó a escribir. Habiendo terminado le entregó el papel al ninja orgulloso de su trabajo para que le diera su aprobación

 _Kaoru dono, sessha está orgulloso_

 _De que saque adelante su dojo, que no está mugroso_

 _Usted es muy linda, como un bebé oso_

 _Y su ropa huele a jazmines, ¡No soy mentiroso!_

Kenshin presumió que algo debía andar mal por la expresión de Aoshi... ¡El casi nunca refleja expresiones! Y una así no debía significar nada bueno.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Q-que tal?

Aoshi impactado intentaba ser asertivo con las palabras que diría ya que en los ojos del samurái se veía que su escrito era con infinito amor…pero dio como imposible hacerlo.

 **Aoshi:** Nunca en mi vida he leído algo tan horrendo...

Muy bien, al ver la expresión de tremendo desanimo del samurái ante sus palabras quizás si debió pensarlas mejor… pero es que tanto por el contenido de la poesía como por la caligrafía… ¡Esa estrofa parecía haber sido escrita por un niño de 5 años!

Tratando de levantarle un poco el ánimo a su amigo, se recompuso de la impresión volviendo a su impasible rostro

 **Aoshi:** Un error lo comete cualquiera, la práctica hace al maestro. Vuelve a escribir, que sea algo más prolijo, dulce y sobre todo romántico

Le entregó el papel al ojivioleta el cual asintió y comenzó a concentrarse; después de un tiempo le devolvió el papel con una sonrisa.

 _Kaoru dono, usted es dulce como la vainilla_

 _Tierna como una chiquilla_

 _Y rabiosa como una chinchilla_

 _Pero aunque usted chilla y chilla_

 _Amo su hermosa risilla_

 _Y la tersidad de su blanca mejilla_

 _Pese a que siempre me acribilla_

 _Pegándome duro en la barbilla_

 _Con su muy fuerte rodilla._

Aoshi se esforzó por no alterar su rostro, aun así un tic nervioso en el ojo le fue imposible de controlar al leer el escrito.

Aún no podía creerlo, parecía imposible pero el pelirrojo se las había ingeniado para escribir algo aún más horrible que lo anterior… Definitivamente ese tipo sí que necesitaba ayuda urgente si ese era el concepto que tenía por "Prolijo, dulce y sobre todo romántico".

Tomando una bocanada de aire entregó otro papel sin hacer contacto visual para evitar matarlo con una mirada y con el tono más "ameno" que a él le fuese posible le dio nuevas indicaciones.

 **Aoshi:** Dos errores los comete cualquiera, la práctica hace al maestro. Recuerda… romántico… plasma lo que te hace sentir y pensar.

Un kenshin decidido asintió y volvió a concentrarse, perfeccionaría su escrito ¡Así tuviese que estar 5 horas sentado allí!

* * *

 _5 horas después_

"Treinta errores los comete cualquiera, la práctica hace al maestro" iba a indicarle el pelinegro al ex –hitoriki, pero prefirió ya no seguir mintiendo

Habían pasado horas desde que el rojizo comenzara con los poemas, y cada uno era peor que el anterior.

Simplemente la creatividad literaria no era su fuerte… ni la caligrafía… pero lo último era el menor de los problemas ahora.

Faltaba una hora para que Kamiya Kaoru volviese y el pelirrojo estaba peor que cuando empezó a ayudarlo.

Al menos la comida estaba lista, tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerla mientras el samurái se concentraba en sus "obras maestras", las cuales al ser leídas provocaban querer clavarle las kodachis al rojizo.

 **Kenshin:** Disculpa por darte tantos problemas Aoshi…

Esa voz y suspiro lleno de tristeza por parte de su amigo lo hizo sentir mal, Kenshin lo había ayudado mucho, él debía pagarle de buena forma… pero si samurái no sabía escribir poesía. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Escribirla él? No había suficiente tiempo y no tenía la inspiración para hacerlo.

¿Entonces que podía hacer…?

Mientras cavilaba sobre las posibilidades, se fijó en algo que estaba debajo de la mesa.

Se había frustrado tanto con las malas rimas de Battousai que había olvidado por completo el libro con las rimas de Bécquer.

Al tomarlo y acariciar la cubierta una idea vino a su mente.

 **Aoshi:** Tengo el poema perfecto para que le dediques, pero ya que no lo escribiste tú, deberás recitárselo.

Acto seguido abrió el libro, buscó una página en especial y comenzó a transcribir en kanjis lo que las palabras occidentales decían.

* * *

Ejecución del plan

Era el momento, tarde en la noche como lo había planeado, pero era imposible estar más nervioso.

Su mano un sudada por la ansiedad sostenía el papel que ya estaba notoriamente arrugado.

Cuando Kaoru y compañía llegaron, Aoshi ya había terminado de darle los últimos consejos… ahora todo dependía de él.

Mientras cenaba había practicado mentalmente.

Mientras lavaba los platos había practicado mentalmente.

Mientras se bañaba había practicado mentalmente.

Mientras fingía dormir había practicado mentalmente.

¡Ya estaba preparado!… ¿Ya estaba preparado?... No lo sabía pero igual lo haría.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el desolado pasillo, ya todos estaban dormidos así no tendría publico innecesario al momento de recitarle a su amada.

De hecho ese era un problema… ¿Cómo le diría palabras tan bonitas cara a cara? ¡De solo pensarlo hasta sus pensamientos tartamudeaban! Pero ya había encontrado la solución, le diría sus palabras de amor a través del shōji, haría tal y como le había dicho Aoshi: Primero recitarle el poema, segundo decirle que la amaba y tercero abrazarla. Una declaración infalible, flechazo directo al corazón.

Finalmente llegó frente al shōji de la kendoka, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó

 **Kenshin:** K-kaoru-dono… despierte Kaoru-dono…

Sus susurros no estaban dando resultados, se maldijo mentalmente al no recordar el pequeño detalle de que su querida ojiazul dormía como piedra. Aun así no se rindió.

 **Kenshin:** Por favor despierte Kaoru-dono, tengo algo muy importante que decirle…

Finalmente una vela se encendió en el cuarto de la dama y se vio una sombra levantarse y caminar y detenerse delante del shōji.

 **Kenshin:** Gracias por despertarse, disculpe que sessha interrumpiera su descanso, no es necesario que salga, desde aquí puedo decirle lo que tanto ansío Kaoru-dono!

No obtuvo respuesta, pero la sombra seguía parada delante de el con el shōji de por medio… ¿Será que pensaba que la iba a dejar para ir a una batalla nuevamente? ¡No podía permitir que su amada pensara eso!

 **Kenshin:** N-no se preocupe Kaoru-dono, no es nada malo lo que le diré…al menos espero no lo considere malo *se le escapó una risa nerviosa y prosiguió* sessha solo vino aquí a… a dedicarle un poema… *Se aclaró la garganta tomando valor y comenzó*

 _"_ _Tu pupila es azul y, cuando ríes,_

 _su claridad suave me recuerda_

 _el trémulo fulgor de la mañana_

 _que en el mar se refleja._

 _Tu pupila es azul y, cuando lloras,_

 _las transparentes lágrimas en ella_

 _se me figuran gotas de rocío_

 _sobre una violeta._

 _Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo_

 _como un punto de luz radia una idea,_

 _me parece en el cielo de la tarde_

 _una perdida estrella."_

El corazón del pelirrojo latía como queriendo salirse de su pecho, Ni el acorazado de shishio hubiera tenido tanta velocidad. Pero la kendoka seguía allí parada sin decirle nada… debió quedar en shock seguramente… algo faltaba, caviló haciendo el recuento de pasos, paso uno ya estaba concluido... ¡Faltaba el paso dos! Ya con un poema de romántico inicio tenía que decirle sus sentimientos lo antes posible antes de que se formara un silencio incómodo.

 **Kenshin:** Kaoru-dono, recité esa rima porque me recordaba a usted… de hecho todo lo hermoso de este mundo me recuerda a usted… porque usted es preciosa… y usted a mi en verdad… ¡En verdad me gusta! Más que eso, ¡Yo la amo!

 _-Hmmm- yo también lo amo Aoshi-sama... hmmm_

Con ojos cerrados y apretando puños finalmente se confesó ante la dama y había tenido la respuesta que tanto dese…

 **Kenshin:** Espere… ¡¿Cómo que Aoshi-sama?!

Desconcertado abrió fuertemente el shōji para encontrarse con una dormida…

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Misao?! ¿Dónde está Kaoru-dono? ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes dormir parada?!

 **Misao:** hmm… ¡Aoshi-sama hágame suya!

El pelirrojo todavía en shock no pudo esquivar el ataque de la adormilada ninja y cayó de espaldas con ella encima.

Algo le decía que debía salir de esa situación rápido antes de que alguien los encontrara y mal interpretara todo…

 **Kaoru:** ¡Que rayos…Kenshin!

 **Kenshin:** ¡ORO! Yo… etto… ¡Kaoru-dono yo puedo explicarlo!

 **Kaoru:** Salgo por unos minutos al baño… ¡¿Y te vienes a acostar con mi amiga?!

El pelirrojo sudaba frío sintiendo la ira de la kendoka, de su boca solo salían incoherencias que no amainaron la ira de la misma, por lo visto a su amada no le importaba el hecho de que él era quien estaba debajo casi ultrajado por los sueños eróticos de la dormilona ninja… al menos ya nada podía salir peor.

 **Aoshi:** Battousai…

Una voz tan oscura como el aura de su portador le hizo ver que se equivocaba.

 **Kenshin:** Kami-sama… sessha tiene miedo…

Vio como ambos tronaban los dedos antes de comenzar su arremetida. Una Kendoka y un ninja versus un samurái apenado y asustado no era muy justo, pero aun así aguantaría, no se iba a rendir. Mañana sería un mejor día.

* * *

 **Intento #2**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Aoshi

 **Estado de la misión:** Fallida

 **Nota mental:** Nunca, NUNCA declararse sin ver cara a cara a Kaoru-dono, no vaya a ser que la siguiente vez salga Megumi y sessha termine en una tumba.

* * *

¡Hola! Les comento que pensé hacer este capítulo más corto… así que no sé qué pasó, aun así espero les guste.

La poesía de Bécquer mencionada es la Rima XIII, recalco que obvio no es mía, las mías son las de Kenshin por eso poesía de mi autoría nunca le dedicaría a una mina xD.

Según leí _Haiku_ es un tipo de poesía japonesa cuya inspiración nace de la naturaleza y va más hacia lo espiritual

Les recuerdo que en este fic no hay lógica histórica exacta, así que si me equivoque y Bécquer no es de ese tiempo, o la rima no salió en esos años… o el haiku va más allá de lo que expliqué… ¡Pues no lo analicen mucho que aquí solo debe haber risas!

Espero sus opiniones.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 ** _¿Quién será el nuevo ejemplo a seguir de nuestro pelirrojo bonachón?_**


	3. Día 3

**Miércoles**

Desde sus tiempos de hitoriki y luego de rurouni, Kenshin Himura no había tenido tantas malas noches juntas… bien, bien, tal vez exageraba un poco ya que solo habían sido dos noches tortuosas… pero es que después de dormir por tanto tiempo en un calentito futón dentro de una cómoda habitación… ¡Que lo mandaran a dormir nuevamente al depósito de cosas viejas del dojo era casi un sacrilegio! Y todo por un mal entendido… ¡Pero en fin este era un nuevo día!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Al que madruga kami le ayuda!

Indicó dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para espantar el sueño; ese día decidió despertar más temprano de lo habitual dispuesto a elaborar un delicioso desayuno que calmara los ánimos por la confusión de la noche anterior… y así fue, pese a que al principio tanto Kaoru como Aoshi andaban mirándolo con cierto rencor, al probar la deliciosa comida todo el ambiente se relajó y el tema simplemente se olvidó

El rurouni se sintió con suerte. Embelesada por el desayuno Kaoru, tan comprensiva como decía ser, decidió creer el cuento de que _"Simplemente pasó por allí rumbo al baño y Misao caminó dormida tropezándose con él en la oscuridad"_ , cosa que si era sincero tenía cierta parte de la realidad; además como Misao no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido anoche, se disculpó por no saber que era sonámbula quedando así cerrado el tema y descartada la opción de que lo delatase con la kendoka.

Igual por si las moscas, al terminar la comida mientras ambos varones lavaban los platos le rogó al ex -okashira que no le contara nada a la ninja sobre sus planes de declararse a la kendoka, este accedió comprendiendo finalmente que lo de ayer simplemente había sido un error causado por la ineptitud del ex –hitoriki con respecto al amor… y por eso también decidió llevarse a la ojiverde todo el día a hacer realizar unos trámites encargados por Okina para que así estuviera fuera del alcance de las posibles consecuencias de los planes fallidos del rojizo.

Se despidió de ambos ninjas, luego de Yahiko que salió presuroso ya que le tocaba turno en el Akabeko y unos minutos después, el motivo de sus recientes ojeras también apareció en el vestíbulo dispuesta a irse al dojo amigo a dar sus clases.

 **Kaoru:** Muy bien Kenshin, por favor pórtate bien y cuida del dojo, yo volveré más tarde.

Al ojivioleta le hizo gracia el tono que Kaoru uso con él, parecido al que las mamás usan con sus hijos… o al que se usa al dejar a una mascota sola en casa temerosa de los desastres que pudiera ocasionar… pero después de sus últimas metidas de pata no la podía culpar, al menos enojada no estaba ya y daba gracias por eso.

 **Kenshin:** Que le vaya muy bien Kaoru-dono, sessha se portará bien y la estará esperando al finalizar la tarde.

La kendoka comenzó a alejarse siendo despedida por un sonriente pelirrojo que le hacía de la mano a son de despedida.

Si era sincera le preocupaba un poco dejarlo solo, últimamente Kenshin no estaba actuando como el mismo, pero no quedaba de otra ya que según le había contado ayer, Sanosuke se había ido a apostar y quien sabe por qué calle de Tokio había quedado empeñando hasta los calzones. Ese inútil nunca estaba cuando se lo necesitaba. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su dojo, un recuerdo y una idea se mezclaron rápidamente en su mente… ¡Esa era la solución! Así que corrió de regreso a donde aún estaba parado su querido samurái

 **Kenshin:** ¿Oro? ¿Olvidó algo Kaoru-dono?

 **Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin, se me olvidó contarte! Hace unos días llegó una carta cde Enishi-san diciendo que volvía ayer del viaje que realizó hacia aquel país de nombre extraño… ¡Ese que queda en aquel continente lejano! Brasas… Brisas… bueno, el nombre es lo de menos. El punto es que al volver ayer pasé comprando unos dulces para darle la bienvenida pero con el nuevo trabajo no creo que me de el tiempo ni la fuerza para ir yo a dejárselos… ¿Podrías ir tú?

La kendoka no esperó respuesta del espadachín y puso en sus manos una cajita envuelta en una pañoleta para poder agarrarla junto con la carta en cuestión.

 **Kenshin:** ¡D-demo!

 **Kaoru:** Gracias Kenshin, me haces un gran favor. Dile que los compré, que no los cocine, sino los botará a la basura… también dile que se deje de tonterías que puede venir al dojo en cuanto quiera… es más invítalo a cenar esta noche. Se me hace tarde, hasta luego Kenshin ¡Mándale saludos a Enishi-san! ¡Y no te metas en líos hasta que yo vuelva!

Acto seguido la ojiazul se fue corriendo dejando a un conmocionado samurái de piedra. Sabía que era algo inesperado para el pobre pelirrojo pero con lo raro que estaba últimamente mantenerlo ocupado era lo mejor; además Enishi ya se había alejado del camino del mal así que ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Por su lado el rurouni seguía tan petrificado por lo solicitado por su amada que no notó que habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que ella se fue y que en su reemplazo estaba un muy conocido castaño.

 **Sanosuke:** Oe… Oe… Kenshin amigo… ¡Kenshin!

El castaño agarró de los hombros al samurai de piedra y comenzó a zarandearlo hasta que este temblando como gelatina cayó con ojos en espiral.

 **Kenshin:** ¡O-oro! Hola Sanosuke… ¿Qué pasó?

 **Sanosuke:** No sé, yo recién llego, dímelo tu que andabas ido. *indicó cambiando de posición la espina de pescado que tenía en su boca.*

 **Kenshin:** Oro… ¿Qué te diga que...? ¡Cierto! *parpadeó varias veces espabilándose de lo aturdido que había quedado por el sacudón que le había dado su amigo y se irguió rápidamente* ¡Sanosuke no sabes por los males que he pasado!

Así el pelirrojo se puso a actualizarse con su amigo sobre lo ocurrido ayer y sobre el favor pedido por Kaoru… y como respuesta a su tragedia su mejor amigo le respondió como se esperaría en estos casos, con una sonora y larga carcajada.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Solo a ti y a los tres chiflados les pasan estas cosas Kenshin! ¡Mira que que pasarte escribiendo poesía… y luego confundir a la mapache con la comadreja! ¡Tienes suerte de seguir vivo!

 **Kenshin:** Oro… no me lo recuerdes…

El samurái gimoteó con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían aflorar… a lo que su amigo solo pudo reír más para después de un rato, por cansancio, parar.

 **Sanosuke:** Y ahora encima tienes que ir a visitar al tigre albino y dejarle un presentito…Que ternura. *dijo a son de burla*

 **Kenshin:** Así es… *soltó un profundo suspiro* No lo tomes a mal, se que el ya cambió pero aun así no es como si fuera un amigo del alma como para ir a darle dulcesitos, además…

 **Sanosuke:** Además está el hecho de que es raro que tu ex -cuñado le escriba cartas a tu amaba mapache…

 **Kenshin:** Exacto… *tragó saliva ya que el pensar que ellos se escribían no le parecía algo muy bueno para él pero trató de calmarse a sí mismo meditando la situación* aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea nada malo, hace unos meses que él le escribió, Kaoru-dono me comento todo sobre la carta, que aún seguía en Japón pero oculto y que prometía no volver a hacer el mal *sacó el sobre que le había entregado Kaoru y se lo mostró al peleador* y esta vez hasta me dejó la carta porque allí esta anotada la dirección y..

 **Sanosuke:** Hubieras comenzado por allí kenshin … ¡Esto hay que leerlo!

Acto seguido le arrebató la carta a su amigo, la abrió y aclarándose la Garganta comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Estimada Kaoru:_

 _Espero estés teniendo un buen verano._

 _Te comento que, desde que partí de Japón he viajado por varias partes del mundo por trabajo. Actualmente te escribo desde Brasil, un país ubicado en el lejano continente americano._

 _Siendo sincero aquí vine más por entrenamiento ya que algunos conocidos me comentaron sobre una técnica de batalla nativa del lugar llamada Capoeira que es tanto artística como poderosa. Una especie de danza de cortejo muy masculina, y acrobática… que es también un arte mortal._

 _Pero no te preocupes, lo aprendí simplemente por aumentar mis conocimientos en artes marciales, yo sigo fiel a mi promesa de no hacer ningún mal, Desde que me diste el diario de mi querida hermana, hecho que te sigo agradeciendo, he seguido el camino recto y no quiero defraudarla a ella ni a ti ya que te considero una amiga._

 _Lamento que a esta, mi segunda carta, tampoco puedas responder, por mis viajes no tengo por ahora domicilio fijo pero, el siguiente martes en la madrugada llegaré a puerto, ya mande a alquilar un domicilio cercano al centro de Tokio donde me radicaré por un par de meses, te adjunto al final de la carta la dirección para que, en cuanto puedas podamos conversar._

 _No me parece correcto visitar el dojo ya que, le hice mucho daño a tu humilde hogar y no deseo deshonrarlo nuevamente con mi presencia._

 _Cuando me visites yo cocinaré, no quiero caer con intoxicación alimenticia nuevamente… espero no me golpees por esto después._

 _Me despido ya que después de esta última clase que recibiré debo preparar el viaje de regreso Japón._

 _Cuídate, nos vemos_

 _Saludos._

 _Yukishiro Enishi_

 _Pd. Mándale saludos al liliputiense colorado y si quieres tráelo._

 _Dirección: …"_

 **Sanosuke:** Tsk… Pues aunque cueste admitirlo tienes razón Kenshin no hay nada malo aquí en verdad… ¡Igual cuidado te la vaya a quitar!

Pero al ver al samurái dubitativo con ceño fruncido el de ojos avellana se apresuró a corregir.

 **Sanosuke:** Vamos Kenshin amigo solo bromeo, mira, el tipo no me cae bien pero hasta yo admito que lo único que expresa es culpabilidad y agradecimiento… ¡Más respetuoso no puede ser, solo son amigos así que no te pongas celoso!

 **Kenshin:** No es eso sano… es que… yo creo que… él es perfecto…

Ante las serias palabras del ojivioleta Sanosuke se tensó y un tic en el ojo de improvisto apareció

 **Sanosuke:** ¿N-nani? Kenshin… no me digas que te pasaste al lado de Kamatari…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Digo que él es perfecto para ayudarme a declararme a Kaoru-dono! Piénsalo, es atractivo, inteligente, fuerte…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Seguro y no estás en el otro bando?

 **Kenshin:** No Sano, mira lo que dice la carta *indicó señalando una parte en concreto* dice que aprendió una danza masculina de cortejo…

 **Sanosuke:** Que también es un arte marcial mortal…

 **Kenshin:** ¡Detalles sin importancia! esto es lo que necesito… ¡Enishi debe enseñarme capoeira!

Rascándose la cabeza el luchador intentó seguir los procesos de pensamiento de Kenshin para haber llegado a esa loca conclusión… pero simplemente no encontró coherencia alguna; así que, cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y daba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia decidió intentar disuadirlo una vez más.

 **Sanosuke:** Pero Kenshin amigo, piénsalo… ¿No es raro pedirle ayuda a tu ex –cuñado para conquistar a la chica que tiempo atrás él secuestró? ¿No sería mejor pedirle consejos a un galante caballero, bueno con las damas y además excelente luchador que no haya intentado matarte de una manera tan sádica y con el que no tengas un pasado tan turbio? Ya sabes… uno cuyo nombre comience con "Sano" y termine en "suke"… ¿Ah Kenshin?... ¿Kenshin?

Pero cuando al no recibir respuesta abrió los ojos, se encontró nuevamente solo en aquel dojo. Viendo como una rodadora pasaba frente a sus ojos decidió recostarse en el piso y dormir… luego del descanso se preocuparía por lo que en verdad valía la pena, buscar algo de comer y sacar de la casa de empeño sus preciados calzones.

Mientras el luchador conciliaba el sueño, Kenshin con carta en mano, buscaba la dirección que ponía en la carta. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegó a la misma donde se encontraba una pequeña casa en cuyo pórtico había una pequeña tabla con los kanjis "Yukishiro" escritos. Sin duda esa era la casa recién rentada de su excuñado. Avanzó hasta tocar la puerta pero no había respuesta, procedió a repetir el proceso varias veces esta vez llamándolo por su apellido sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Consternado se concentró en releer la dirección de la carta, no fuera que otro "Yukishiro" se haya mudado a la ciudad; tan absorto estaba que no notó la sombra a sus espaldas.

 **Enishi:** Así que invadiendo propiedad privada y leyendo correspondencia ajena… Y luego dicen que uno es el que iba por el camino del mal…

El escuchar la prepotente e irónica voz del peliblanco el samurái pegó un brinco de sorpresa.

 **Kenshin:** Sessha… etto… Enishi-san buenos días sessha lo anduvo llamando pero no sabía que había salido, Kaoru-dono me mandó a traerle estos dulces como bienvenida a Japón.

 **Enishi:** Tsk…Fui a lo que me faltaba para hacer té, pero ya que trajiste dulces supongo toca dejarte pasar, cierra al entrar.

El desganado peliblanco adelantó al samurái dejándolo pasar a su departamento, si bien no era muy grande tenía todo lo necesario, excepto la comida supuso ya que el guerrero traía algunos alimentos del mercado. Su ex cuñado desapareció en la que supuso era la cocina, mientras él se fue a sentar en un cojín de la sala poniendo la cajita con dulces frente a él. Minutos después el fornido hombre entró en la sala y se sentó frente al espadachín colocando sobre la mesa las dos tazas de té y los dos platillos para los dulces.

 **Enishi:** ¿Y qué haces por aquí liliputiense colorado? Según recuerdo yo le dije a Kaoru que te podría traer más no que te mandara solo a ti *inquirió mientras comenzaba a desenvolver la caja de dulces tradicionales japoneses.

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono aceptó por esta semana un trabajo riguroso en el dojo Maekawa para cubrir la falta de un maestro, por eso no tuvo tiempo para venir personalmente pero aun así quiso tener un detalle de bienvenida. También le manda a decir que lo invita hoy a cenar y que es bienvenido en el dojo cuando desee.

 **Enishi:** Vaya esa chica tiene corazón de oro y estos dulces se ven muy bien… ¿De seguro no los hizo ella verdad?

Dando una fuerte carcajada al ver la expresión del pelirojo de que había dado en el clavo se sirvió unos cuantos dulces en su plato e hizo un ademán para que kenshin hiciera lo mismo hiciera lo mismo. Estuvieron en silencio degustando los dulces y tomando el té hasta que tigre albino habló.

 **Enishi:** Pero eso no es a lo único que vienes, ¿Verdad? Sino los hubieras entregado y ya estarías de vuelta al dojo

Kenshin carraspeó, no sabía que era tan obvio que tuviera otras intenciones al estar allí, por lo visto con su ex cuñado debía ir directo al grano, pero antes de hablar el peliblanco rompió el breve silencio que se hizo de momento

 **Enishi:** Si quieres una disculpa por lo pasado… no te la daré… a la única que le debía disculpas ya se las di, y esa es Kaoru. *inquirió frunciendo el ceño, en tono prepotente pero sin levantar la voz.

 **Kenshin:** N-no, sessha no ha venido a eso, más bien… sessha ha venido a que le haga un favor…

 **Enishi:** ¿Yo? ¿Un favor a ti?

 **Kenshin:** Si, Kaoru-dono le entregó a sessha la carta que recibió para que yo pueda llegar a su dirección… pero fue inevitable leerla completa y me llamó la atención lo de sus viajes…

 **Enishi:** Si, como le prometí a Kaoru y a la memoria de mi difunta hermana deje mi anterior vida criminal atrás, como mis asuntos con la policía se arreglaron decidí invertir mi fortuna en algunos negocios por los cuales he tenido que viajar constantemente

 **Kenshin:** Eso está bien Enishi-san, pero el que en verdad le llama la atención a Sessha es el que hizo a ese país de America.

 **Enishi:** Ah sí, acabo de volver de Brasil. ¿Qué con eso?

 **Kenshin:** En su carta relataba que allí aprendió una especie de arte marcial que es como una danza tribal de cortejo… Sessha quiere que se la enseñe…

El peliblanco lo observó de arriba a abajo y no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

 **Enishi:** Himura tu eres bueno con la espada pero… pues tu cuerpo… digamos que simplemente no estás hecho para las artes marciales.

 **Kenshin:** Sessha no lo quiere para pelear… Sessha quiere aprender esa danza de cortejo para… ¡Para poder declarársele a Kaoru-dono el día de hoy!

Al ver la expresión tan seria de su rostro, Enishi no rió más. Aclaró su garganta y decidió decir simplemente lo que sentía y pensaba

 **Enishi:** Himura, yo tardé un mes de ardua práctica en poder aprender ese arte de batalla aunque no voy a ponerte excusas de no poder ayudarte… simplemente te diré la verdad: que no quiero hacerlo.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Es porque aún me odias?

 **Enishi:** No, desde que leí el diario de mi querida hermana ya no te odio, creo que es evidente ya que no te estoy intentando matar… simplemente no me caes bien y me divierte el hecho de verte sufrir… ¿Entiendes? Es muy diferente. *inquirió tranquilamente para después sorber un poco de té.

 **Kenshin:** Vaya… sí que es diferente… *con una gotita en la sien ante tal confesión y dando un suspiro de resignación*

Enishi se ajustó sus lentes mientras lo veía, cierto era que no odiaba ya al samurái ni lo culpaba de la tragedia de su hermana… pero no podía evitar que le cayese mal.

Primero estuvo con su hermosa hermana y ahora quería tener para sí a la linda aunque gruñona Kendoka… y él no podía negar que le interesaba dueña del dojo desde que pudo pasar tiempo con ella en aquella isla… Si, también sabía que aunque "la tigresa del kendo y el tigre albino" sonaban bien juntos, el corazón de la chica estaba loco por el pitufo rojizo que tenía enfrente por eso, siendo hombre que sabe elegir bien sus batallas, esa no la luchaba.

Sin embargo una idea vino a su mente.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Esa era una mejor venganza que el mismo jinchuu!

Y no era mortal así que su hermana no iba a dejar de sonreírle si hacia tan solo una pequeña e inofensiva maldad… ¡Una bromita pesada cualquiera la hacía! Así que pese a sonreír mentalmente, puso su cara más seria para que el samurái cayera en su plan.

 **Enishi:** Pero… ya que te veo tan desesperado ayudaré…

Los ojitos violetas del espadachín se iluminaron llenos de alegría y esperanza

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿En serio?! ¡Te agradezco mucho Enishi-san!

 **Enishi:** Pero te enseñaré solo la parte de la danza no de las artes marciales ya que solo tenemos algunas horas... aun así te aseguro que la impresionarás mucho, caerá rendida a tus pies.

 **Kenshin:** ¡No hay problema!

 **Enishi:** Y deberás obedecer a todo lo que te diga… TODO. ¿Entendido?

 **Kenshin:** ¡Entendido señor tigre albino, señor! *poniéndose de pie firme cual militar*

 **Enishi:** Pues entonces…. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **Kenshin:** ¿Seguro que esto es Capoeira?

 **Enishi:** Quien es el maestro aquí Himura ¿tu o yo?

 **Kenshin:** Tu pero…

 **Enishi:** ¡Entonces calla, vuelve a poner los pies en punta y dame un petit jete!

 **Kenshin:** ¡H-hai!

* * *

Ejecución del plan

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la kendoka llegara y con las justas habían terminado todos los preparativos

Después del extenuante, y extraño, entrenamiento que le hizo hacer Enishi, ya tenía una corta pero buena rutina que según el hombre de lentes dejaría impactada a la ojiazul.

Aunque al samurái no le había convencido que lo aprendido fuera un cortejo muy varonil, el peliblanco le aseguró que eso era algo que solo un hombre seguro de ser hombre haría, así que decidió dejar de preguntar al respecto… Después de todo Enishi era el experto ¿No?

Después de terminar de aprenderse la rutina, ambos habían pasado a comprar comida para todos en el dojo ya que el rojizo no iba a alcanzar a cocinar y luego fueron a comprar un vestuario en un nuevo negocio occidental que, según le explicó Enishi, vendían vestimentas poco comunes para ocasiones especiales.

También dudó de ese vestuario tan extraño al probárselo pero…ya que Enishi amigablemente lo pagó al igual que la comida no podía hacerle mala cara… además había prometido obedecer todo y así lo haría.

¡La tercera es la vencida!

De seguro que con este baile Kaoru quedaría tan maravillada que se generaría el momento idóneo para decirle sus sentimientos... al menos eso esperaba…

Mientras Kenshin se colocaba su disfraz o la "vestimenta peculiar" como él le había dicho, Enishi escuchó sonidos provenientes de la entrada del dojo; por fin Kaoru y los demás habían llegado de sus diferentes quehaceres.

La primera en entrar al cuarto fue la Kendoka que dio un gritillo de alegría al ver a su ex –captor

 **Kaoru:** Ya estamos en casa Ken… ¡Enishi! ¡Que gusto verte y que aceptaras la invitación a cenar!

 **Enishi:** Lo hice solo porque sabía que estarías ocupada como para que tu pudieras envenenarnos… digo, cocinar… *viendo que la kendoka comenzaba a empuñar su bokken para darle su merecido por el comentario decidió agregar dando su mejor sonrisa* además ya que me brindaste esos dulces que fueron mi desayuno, o agradezco brindándoles la cena, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad.

 **Yahiko:** Bueno, si el brindó toda esta deliciosa comida se puede quedar. *Indicó el chico saliendo detrás de Kaoru*

 **Sanosuke:** ¡A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo! *dijo mientras se relamía los labios ya que por recuperar sus empeñados calzones no había logrado comer nada en el día*

 **Misao:** Es verdad, solo por evitar que Kaoru cocine lo aceptamos… ¡Pero que no arme jaleo nuevamente! *inquirió la ninja entrando junto con Aoshi*

 **Kaoru:** Vaya pero que amigos tan desinteresados y buenos tengo *haciendo un mohín mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados* No les hagas caso Enishi, ahora eres un amigo así que siéntete como en tu casa… por cierto donde está Kenshin…

 **Enishi:** Etto… él está terminando de cambiarse… comiencen ustedes a cenar yo voy a buscarlo *se excusó cerrando el shoji fuertemente detrás de si dejándolos a todos confusos*

Si era sincero… se estaba arrepintiendo de la broma que estaba haciendo… y no por pena por el samurái… o quizás si un poco… pero más que nada por la kendoka. Si ella lo consideraba su amigo.., simplemente no quería defraudarla molestando a quien ella obviamente amaba.

Corrió donde el samurái le había dicho era su habitación y abrió el shoji y entró, allí estaba el pelirojo que obediente lo había obedecido colocándose el traje que el compró y con el cual la capoeira no tenía nada que ver.

 **Kenshin:** Ah, eres tu Enishi… etto… ¿Estás seguro que esta es una buena idea?

El ruborizado rojizo nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. Y es que una cosa era su típico Gi magenda y otra muy diferente ese conjunto de leotardo y mallas rosa pastel, tan estrechos que parecían cocidos al cuerpo y de los cuales solo resaltaba un tutu blanco perla que menos mal tapaba su zona púbica que por el traje se notaba más de la cuenta.

Sabía que debía confiar en su ex cuñado… ¡Pero no creía que el concepto de lo masculino variara tanto en el extranjero! Algo allí olía a gato encerrado…Eso sí, debía admitir que la tiara quedaba bien en sus rojos cabellos.

El peliblanco al verlo tan gracioso, por poco y olvida a que había ido al cuarto.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para aguantarse la risa y se dispuso a decirle la verdad al samurái.

 **Enishi:** Himura… oe, la verdad es que…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que están haciendo chicos?

Aquella voz helo la sangre de ambos varones.

La kendoka, preocupada por la actitud de uno y la ausencia del otro decidió investigar que pasaba, ¡Maldita la suerte de ambos hombres de tener cerca a una mujer tan curiosa!

Enishi miró a Kenshin, al parecer la inseguridad lo había llevado a un estado de shock ya que parecía plantado cual árbol en el cuarto. Por lo que, tan hábil como era el, decidió distraer a la mujer y llevársela lejos. Si lo pensaba bien, ¡Estar vestido así delante de una amada era algo que no debía desearse ni al peor de los enemigos!  
Se viró en dirección a Kaoru y con su fornido cuerpo tapó la abertura del shoji con el mismo para que la chica no pudiese ver dentro.

 **Enishi:** ¡Hey Kaoru! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿La comida está buena verdad? ¿Por qué no vuelves a comer? Por el ruido que hacen allá parece que la están pasando bien, nosotros ya vamos.

 **Kaoru:** Andan muy extraños, así que vine a ver que traman… ¡Hey Kenshin, dime que está pasando!

La kendoka intentó ver dentro del cuarto por cada hueco que no podía tapar el peliblanco, pero este enseguida lograba interponerse para que no viera nada, acto que comenzaba a molestar mucho a la ojiazul.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Yukishiro Enishi, dime que están ocultando allí adentro en este mismo instante! ¿Es acaso un enemigo? ¿Una mujer? ¿La mujer de un enemigo? ¡¿No me digas que el enemigo es una mujer?!

 **Enishi:** ¡No!

La imaginación de la ojiazul impresionó al de lentes, y aunque no sabía si era peor que viera a Kenshin con otra mujer o con lo que llevaba puesto, conociendo el carácter de esa mujer no quería averiguarlo.

Pero con lo que no contó es que Kaoru era mucho más hábil de lo que el imaginaba, ya que cuando después de minutos de lucha parecía darse por vencida, ella dio el golpe de gracia señalando a un punto lejano.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Oh, mira Enishi! ¡Otro diario ultrasecreto de tu difunta y querida hermana!

Cual cachorro inocente viendo un nuevo juguete el peliblanco se distrajo de su labor dándole a Kaoru los segundos suficientes para escabullirse en la habitación.

¡Diablos que esa mujer era una contrincante de temer! Aunque reaccionó a los pocos segundos ya era tarde, lo había dejado como un perfecto idiota y ahora la mujer estaba cara a cara con el samurái balletista, que no se había movido de los nervios en ningún momento.

 **Kaoru:** ¿K-kenshin… que traes puesto?

Si no ideaba algo rápido todo se iba a salir de las manos, ¡Capaz hasta su honra salía afectada!, entrando a la habitación y pensando rápido llegó a la conclusión de que no había vuelta atrás, el Samurai debía hacer su rutina para al menos tener el pretexto de que practico ese baile para honrarla

 **Enishi:** Himura Kenshin, es hora, ¡Se hombre!

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, él era hombre, tan macho varón alfa dominante que era capaz de danzar y declarársele a su amada estando vestido de rosa pastel.

Apretó puños y cerró los ojos colocándose en primera posición para iniciar su corta rutina. Con algo de torpeza comenzó su delicado movimiento de pies y manos junto con ligeros saltos, a decir verdad lo estaba haciendo con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza… grave error ya que por eso no pudo prevenir lo que sucedió.

Al dar el movimiento final, su "Grand Jete", no pudo calcular la distancia a la cual estaba de su amada, dando con la punta de su danzarín pie en plena barbilla de la chica levantándola un poco del suelo y haciéndola caer fuera de la habitación.

Al sentir que su pie había golpeado "algo" y que este "algo" gruñó, sudó frío.

Abrió lentamente los ojos esperando que sin querer le hubiese dado a Enishi, pero para su desgracia lo encontró intacto pero mirando consternado unos metros más allá, siguió lentamente su vista encontrando un hundimiento en la pared de frente a su habitación y más abajo estaba a una Kaoru tirada en el suelo con ojos en espiral.

 **Kenshin:** Oh-oh…

 **Enishi:** Rézale a buda por tu alma…

Si bien el fornido no consideraba que ese fuera un golpe que causara mucho daño, estaba seguro que allí habría una destrucción peor de la que podía causar un Cañón Armstrong. Ese pelirojo estaba definitivamente salado y lo compadecía por eso… pero al menos ya nada podía empeorar.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Kaoru-dono!

Reaccionando por fin el rojizo balletista fue a ver el estado de su amada, tan ansioso estaba que no se fijó que el nudo de su tutu estaba tan flojo que al pasar por el abierto shoji, se enganchó en una parte del mismo cayendo al suelo y haciéndolo tropezarse con él.

Ante los ojos de Enishi toda la tragicomedia sucedió en cámara lenta:

Kenshin corriendo

El tutu desprendiéndose

Kaoru sentándose

Kenshin tropezándose

Y evitando caerse apoyándose en la pared donde estaba justamente apoyada Kaoru… dejando su zona más vistosa a pocos centímetros del rostro de la Kendoka.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ojo del huracán, preludio de una masacre.

 **Kaoru:** Tu… ¡PERVERTIDO MALTRATADOR DE MUJERES!

Enishi presenció muchas masacres en su vida, además de propiciar unas cuantas claro está, pero sin duda esa iba a marcar su vida para siempre tanto por el trauma como porque aprendió una valiosa lección: Nunca hacer enojar a una mujer.

* * *

Oficialmente se había ganado otra noche en la sucia bodega del dojo (además de ganarse varios moretones y chichones, dos costillas adoloridas y demás), mientras consideraba la posibilidad de adecuar el lugar ya que aparentemente por su torpeza lo visitaría a menudo una voz familiar llamó su atención.

 **Enishi:** Oe Himura, toma *abriendo un poco la puerta empujando unos bultos dentro y volviéndola a cerrar* Kaoru me autorizó a traerte tu futon y unas cobijas para que no vayas a morir de neumonía.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Y comida?

 **Enishi:** Pues eso no autorizó pero allí te escondí unos cuantos onigiris que sobraron… no se lo cuentes sino me termina dando una paliza a mí también.

 **Kenshin:** Arigato Enishi-san

 **Enishi:** No tienes que agradecer… de hecho vengo a disculparme… antes de que pasara todo yo fui a tu cuarto para decirte que eso no era capoeira sino ballet, asistí a unas cuantas funciones en mis viajes de negocios y pues me pareció una buena broma… ¡Pero tú estás tan salado que todo se sale de las manos!

El samurái dio un suspiro, ya se suponía que algo andaba raro en ese baile… un tutu no era algo bueno para cortejar en ningún lugar

 **Kenshin:** Ya no importa Enishi-san, supongo ahora si estamos a mano. Lo malo es que ahora Kaoru-dono odia a Sessha….

El peliblanco sonrió de medio lado, la verdad es que después de eso ya no le quedaban ganas de hacerle maldades la rojizo, es más, sentía que le caía un poquitín menos mal, quizás si el espadachín necesitase de nuevo su ayuda él se la podría brindar… al menos un poquito… esta vez de verdad, pero por ahora solo le daría algo de ánimos para que no se fuera al Rakuninmura otra vez.

 **Enishi:** No desesperes liliputiense colorado, no te odia, solo está enojada y es normal después de que por poco y le dieras de cachetadas con tu… bueno… pero se le pasará… ella te ama, el que te deje dormir en su bodega, te cosas para que estés cómodo, que no le haya contado a nadie exactamente lo que pasó y que no haya permitido a nadie comerse lo que tú te estas comiendo ahora lo demuestra. Sigue intentando, que tus esperanzas no decaigan.

Y haciendo una señal con la mano se alejó de el para posteriormente despedirse de los demás integrantes del dojo y dirigirse rumbo a su domicilio

Kenshin quedó pensando en las palabras de su ex –cuñado, quizás tenía razón, si Kaoru-en verdad lo odiara el simplemente ya no estaría en el mundo de los vivos después de tremendo accidente.

Así que aunque le dolía hasta partes de su cuerpo que ni sabía que tenía se recostó sobre su calentito futon sintiéndose afortunado.

Mañana sería un nuevo intento para romper el hielo, librarse de sus miedos y llegar al corazón de su corazón.

* * *

 **Intento #2**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Enishi

 **Estado de la misión:** Fallida

 **Nota mental:** La próxima vez no pedirle consejos a un ex –cuñado y ex -enemigo que aunque ya no te quiere matar, por lo visto no perderá oportunidad para ponerte en ridículo con tu actual amor.  
 **(** Además la danza no es cosa para samuráis. **)**

* * *

¡Holaaaa enfermeras! –Inserte tono de Yakko y Wakko de los animaniacs-

Y a los enfermeros también jajaja :D

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, pido disculpas por no actualizar en septiembre pero tuve diversos contratiempos aparte de que me concentré en otro fic y no me sobró ni tiempo ni ánimo para este… ¡ Y vaya que para un fic cómico una tiene que tener muuucho ánimo! Especialmente si es de una pareja que tanto le gusta a una.

En este cap sale uno de mis personajes favoritos, ¡Yukishiro Enishi! Alias el guapetón tigre albino, cabecita de algodón, conejo de las nieves o como quieran llamarle a nuestro temperamental amigo jajaja.  
(Ojo que soy lesbiana pero al ver a Enishi es inevitable gritar… ¡Hazme un hijo! Algo así como con Kaji de Evangelion. xD

Para mí el sería un bueno con sus momentos de diablillo jodedor. No pongo su "dirección" para que no le caigan acosadoras/es jajaja xD

Disculpen si alguien practica danza, ballet, capoeira o si es de Brasil y siente que lo descrito no hace justicia alguna a lo anteriormente mencionado.

Nuevamente espero haya sido de su agrado el cap, estimo actualizare para la quincena de este mismo mes para compensar el mes anterior.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 ** _¿Quién será el nuevo ejemplo a seguir de nuestro pelirrojo bonachón?_**


	4. Día 4

**Jueves**

Últimamente estaba más madrugador que de costumbre, pero esta vez tenía una buena razón para haber despertado, hecho sus quehaceres cual rayo y salir raudo y veloz del dojo, con el ajetreo de los últimos días había olvidado algo muy importante.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Día lunes_

Después de ver a Yahiko camino sin rumbo fijo pensando a quien podría vencer. En ese trayecto pasó por el sector comercial de la urbe y solo espabiló al pasar por un negocio en particular cuyo letrero llamó su atención: Mensajería Ave Centellante.

Del local dos hombres salieron, el hombre mayor que parecía ser el dueño se despidió de su visitante pero antes de entrar se fijó en cierto pelirrojo que miraba con curiosidad hacia su dirección.

 _-Buenos días jovencito… ¡Oye, Jovencito! ¿Se encuentra usted interesado?_

El ojivioleta se acercó más al ver los ademanes del canoso señor.

 ** _Kenshin:_** _¿Q-quien? ¿Sessha?_

 _-Si, usted jovencito. Lo vi observando para acá y a decir verdad su color de cabello me llamó la atención a mi tanto como a usted mi local._

El samurái se rascó la nuca dando una nerviosa sonrisa, lamentando no pasar nunca desapercibido ni en una multitud del sector comercial, pero ya que el hombre era amable decidió seguir la conversación

 ** _Kenshin:_** _Una mensajería con aves en esta nueva era no es algo común, menos por este sector que ya tiene oficina postal del gobierno._

 _\- Por eso mismo estimado jovencito, la oficina postal llega a ciudades o pueblos conocidos, pero aún en el Japón actual como en el de antaño siguen habiendo personas viviendo en lugares recónditos en bosques, praderas o montañas… y por ende hay personas que quieren comunicarse con ellos como el señor que se fue hace un rato._

El pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo, sonaba muy lógico lo que decía su interlocutor.

 _-Somos un negocio nuevo pero eficaz. Nuestro lema "Respuesta en 48 horas, GARANTIZADA o le devolvemos su dinero". Dígame, ¿Se encuentra usted interesado en usar nuestros servicios?_

 **Kenshin:** Sessha…pues…

El ex hitoriki rascó su mentón mientras pensaba a quien podría mandar un mensaje… pero sus pensamientos lo llevaron a que se estaba desviando del punto principal del día ¡Conseguir una batalla para ganar el corazón de Kaoru!.. Que difícil era tratar de conquistar a una mujer… de seguro su maestro no pasaba por estos líos… esperen un minuto… ¡Su Maestro! ¡Él era perfecto! Cada que iba a Kioto estaba rodeado de mujeres dispuestas a tener sus herederos… Claro que iba a ejecutar hoy el plan de Yahiko, pero pedir un consejo a su maestro no sonaba mal, ¿Por algo era su maestro, no?

El dueño del local lo vio pensativo y gentil sonrió

 _-¡Eso es que si hay alguien! Venga jovencito, anímese. Usted me ha caído bien, me recuerda a una leyenda del Bakumatsu del poderoso Samurai… hasta le haré un descuento._

Y dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda del samurái entraron ambos al local. Tras cerrar la puerta señalo al más joven una silla al lado de una pequeña mesa para que se acomodara mientras el buscaba algo en unos cajones, minutos después regresó con pluma, tintero y papel y se los entregó a Kenshin el cual asintió a modo de agradecimiento. El viejecillo le ofreció té, mas el pelirrojo declinó la oferta, así que el mayor decidió darle su espacio al visitante para que pudiese escribir. Tras unos minutos de cavilar en solitario ordenando sus ideas finalmente el espadachín escribió.

 _"_ _Estimado maestro,_

 _Espero que esté bien en la montaña y que su negocio de alfarería sea fructífero._

 _Le escribo esta carta para pedirle humildemente su ayuda sincera sobre un tema importante… no, Japón no está en peligro ni nadie quiere matarme… tampoco quiero que proteja a alguien ni que me enseñe otra técnica especial. La situación es más sencilla y a la vez más compleja._

 _¿Recuerda a Kaoru? La linda señorita que fue a verme a Tokio… de seguro se sorprenderá pero la verdad es que… ella me gusta mucho… ¡La amo! y quiero declarármele pero no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca he sido bueno en esos temas, la timidez me gana y ya que usted es conocido tanto por su técnica como por ser galante con las mujeres deseo poder recibir algún sabio consejo de su parte._

 _Ahorita intentaré seguir el consejo de un amigo y ganar su corazón salvándola de algún villano… solo tengo que encontrar uno… de seguro todo saldrá bien pero, por si no es así un buen consejo de usted shishou de seguro ayudará._

 _Espero atento su respuesta,_

 _Kenshin Himura._

 _Pd. No mate al ave, luego me la cobran"_

El tendero volvió y Kenshin feliz con su escrito se lo entregó tras lo cual el anciano lo enrolló y metió en un pequeño tubo.

 _-Lo enviaré en el halcón más experimentado. Recuerde, vuelva el miércoles y tendrá su respuesta._

Acordaron el precio, el samurái le pagó dio su nombre y algunas indicaciones que el mayor le pidió para poder llegar al domicilio de su maestro y con una sonrisa salió del local.

No sabía si su maestro en verdad le respondería, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, decidió dejar de pensar en ello después de todo era hora de seguir pensando en a quien podía derrotar.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Pero que olvidadizo era… ¡Ya habían pasado las 48 horas!... es más… ¡Casi eran 72!

Al cabo de una media hora llegó al local el cual estaba cerrado pero para su suerte justamente el dueño salía por una puerta lateral a este.

 _-¡Oh, señor Himura! Pensé nunca vendría._

 **Kenshin:** Discúlpeme señor, sessha tuvo algunos asuntos que me hicieron olvidar de que tenía que venir aquí.

 _-No se preocupe, justamente salía a entregarle el recado al domicilio de referencia que me dejó anotado, me ahorró el viaje jovencito._

El anciano con sonrisa sincera sacó un papel enrollado de un pequeño tubo y se lo entregó al pelirrojo, el cual disculpándose de nuevo por los inconvenientes se despidió siguiendo su camino, llegó a la banca de una plazoleta y se dispuso a leer.

 _"_ _Estimado estúpido pupilo,_

 _Sinceramente no me interesa saber cómo estas así que no andaré con introducciones cursis._

 _¿Por qué todo lo que te involucra a ti tiene que incomodarme a mí?_

 _El halcón que me mandaste no ha dejado de picotearme hasta que decidí coger pluma y papel para responderte… incluso ahora que estoy escribiendo me está mirando malignamente, aunque por otro lado es digno de admirar lo bien entrenado que está para recibir una respuesta a toda costa._

 _Con respecto a la chiquilla, si la recuerdo y no, no me impresiona que te guste, hasta un ciego lo notaba por la forma de tratarla y protegerla. Además Okon ya me contó lo sucedido en el Jinchuu._

 _¡Así que mi estúpido y asaltacunas pupilo quiere hacerse con una Kendoka!_

 _Te gusta que te dominen, ¿Eh?_

 _Pues le has escrito al hombre correcto, yo podría darte consejos muy buenos para conquistar mujeres… solo que no quiero._

 _Mejor espera sentado a que la arcilla endurezca._

 _Asumo que estás a punto de llorar, más aún porque de seguro el plan que me contaste, al igual que cualquier otro que hayas ideado, de seguro te salió mal (lo sé porque estás más salado que el mar); pero nada se puede hacer la galantería es algo con lo que se nace… y tu petiso rojizo no naciste con ella._

 _Pero no te desanimes por completo, a esa chica también se le nota desde Kioto hasta Tokio que le gustas, supongo que para todo hay gustos así que, no lo has hecho tan mal después de todo._

 _Para que no me des más mala fama de malo (aunque no me interesa lo que digas de mi) te recomendaré el arte, a las chicas les encantan los artistas ¿Por qué crees que me dedico a la alfarería?_

 _Por cierto tu caligrafía es pésima, he tardado más de dos horas en descifrar lo que dice._

 _No veo al halcón y mi intuición me dice que algo no anda bien para mí así que me despido._

 _Con la esperanza de que no me vuelvas a molestar,_

 _Hiko Seijūro._

 _Pd. El halcón se ausentó porque fue a comerse dos pescados que estaba asando para la cena… no lo mataré, pero si me vuelves a causar molestias viajaré a Tokio a matarte a ti. "_

Kenshin quedó viendo la carta sin verla realmente por largo rato… después soltó un profundo suspiro. Si era sincero no creía que su maestro respondiera la carta así que el mero hecho de que lo hiciera ya era muy bueno, aunque no le ayudara mucho que digamos.

Volvió a enrollar la carta y guardándola en su gi e inició su trayecto al dojo.

La única recomendación que le había dado su maestro era "El arte"… algo impreciso pero no era mal consejo… el único problema era que él tenía de artista lo que Aoshi tenía de sonriente.

Comenzó a recordar épocas de su niñez y parte de adolescencia que había pasado con su maestro, cuando entre lecciones de espada y de cocina este intentó enseñarle el arte de la alfarería… aún recordaba las tiernas palabras de su shishou después de un mes de intento y de gran cantidad de valiosa arcilla, barro y terracota desperdiciados: "Te vuelves a acercar a mi taller y te castro"

Difícil fue no acercarse teniendo el taller en la misma casa, pero mejor hacía caso.

 **Kenshin:** Así que arte… ¿Pero dónde encontraré a alguien que sepa de arte? Shishou no es una opción, está lejos y quiere matar a sessha… ¡El amigo de Sano!.. no, hace unos días comentó que su amigo viajo al exterior a tratar de comercializar su arte...

 **Saito:** ¿La época de hitoriki te volvió tan loco que ya andas hablando solo?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del lobo del mibu, el cual llevaba siguiéndolo y escuchando su monologo desde hace rato.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro!

Viendo la exclamación de sorpresa del anterior asesino, el policía se llevó una mano al rostro moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación… En definitiva ese ya no era Battousai y para no deshonrar la memoria de su anterior adversario mejor llamaría a ese individuo por su apellido.

 **Saito:** ¿Para que buscas aprender algo de arte Himura?

 **Kenshin:** Sesssha… bueno…sesshaquieredeclararse….

Tan rápido y bajito había hablado el pelirrojo que Saito solo atinó a alzar una ceja, Kenshin alzó la mirada y al ver que no le había entendido nada se puso en puntillas para poder susurrar más cerca de su oído.

 **Kenshin:** Sessha quiere declararse a Kaoru-dono.

Saito quedo impresionado, no por saber los sentimientos del pelirrojo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, sino porque el ojivioleta parecía quinceañero en apuros por su primer amor. Iba a molestarlo respecto de su edad sin embargo a la mente vino la imagen de su antiguo camarada del Shinsengumi, con una parte tan ingenua e inocente como la del individuo que tenía frente a sí; a su perspectiva se parecían mucho, ellos hubieran sido buenos amigos si su amigo hubiera llegado a esta época.

Como si no le hubieran contado nada de relevancia sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, dio una bocanada y después de botar el humo se dirigió al apenado samurái.

 **Saito:** Cállate y sígueme.

Caminaron en silencio con Saito a la cabeza hasta llegar a una casa de estilo extranjero. Tras entrar a la misma y pasar por un pasillo el ex shinsengumi abrió la puerta de una habitación y una vez hubo entrado el ex hitoriki cerró la puerta de la misma.

Kenshin nunca había visto algo así. La habitación completa estaba llena de cuadros de finos trazos elegantemente pintados, también había un estante con gran cantidad de pinturas, pinceles y demás utensilios de arte en perfecto orden.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Impresionante! Sessha que no sabe mucho de pintura puede ver lo hermoso de estos cuadros… ¿Quién los pintó? ¿Crees que me enseñe?

 **Saito:** Lo hice yo.

 **Kenshin:** ¡No sabía que eras un artista!

 **Saito:** No lo soy, simplemente es un hobby, Tokio me lo recomendó hace años para ayudar a relajarme y no puedo negar que sirve.

El samurái lo escuchaba mientras recorría el estudio observando los cuadros, paisajes de día, nocturnos, animales, pueblos, todos eran bonitos pero el que más resaltaba era el enorme cuadro que estaba en medio del salón imponente tras el escritorio del salón: El cuadro de una hermosa mujer de rasgos elegantes, cabello recogido y ropa tradicional.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ella es su esposa?

El pelinegro se acercó y dando otra bocanada a su cigarro respondió.

 **Saito:** Si ella es Tokio, que por cierto hoy salió con Eiji a realizar unos trámites. Este cuadro se lo dí cuando me le declaré

Impresionado Kenshin pasó su mirada del cuadro, al hombre que tenía a su lado para mirar al cuadro nuevamente.

 **Kenshin:** Cree… ¿Cree que podría enseñarle a sessha a hacer algo así?

 **Saito:** Así exactamente no, Este cuadro demoré dos meses en completarlo

A Kenshin se le fue el alma al piso al instante.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Dos meses! Yo… yo no puedo ¡Yo necesito declarar mi amor a Kaoru-dono hoy!

Saito levantó una ceja y caminó hacia el escritorio para apagar lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero. Volteó a ver a los ojos del samurái los cuales mostraban cierto brillo dorado por la determinación para lograr por fin su ansiado objetivo.

 **Saito:** De segunda y exigente… pero veo que pensar en ella saca lo mejor de ti. Veamos que se puede hacer.

Mientras el samurái le agradecía, el policía traía un caballete, un lienzo pequeño y demás utensilios necesarios. Llamó a su invitado y le entregó cuaderno para bocetos y lápiz.

 **Saito:** Para que no dañes el lienzo primero veamos tus habilidades aquí.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Si, Saito sensei!

Al policía le saltó una vena en la frente que el inocentón pelirrojo ya concentrado en su dibujo no notó.

Dicen por allí que la espada es un arte… si es así los espadachines son artistas… si battousai había sido un excelente espadachín… ¿Algo de artista debía de tener no?

* * *

~ Dos horas después~

Por una parte Saito estaba feliz de haber utilizado primero el cuaderno, porque de lo contrario habría acabado con todos los lienzos que tenía guardados.

Por otra parte estaba molesto, seguro que quien dijo que la espada era un arte no sabía nada de espadas ni nada de arte… Menos mal tenía ese día libre, aún así pasarlo en un cuartico encerrado con su ex enemigo no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

Viendo boceto tras boceto que el samurái había hecho comenzó a analizar y llego a la conclusión de que si él le daba algo así a la chica Kamiya no solo no aceptaría el amor del pelirrojo, sino que con el carácter que se manejaba esa mujer lo sacaría a patadas del dojo. ¡Hasta el inútil del cabeza de escoba dibujaba mejor!

Observó al samurái que estiraba y tronaba sus dedos ya cansados de tanto dibujar. No podía culparlo, se veía que se había esforzado solo que simplemente… no era lo suyo.

Meditó un poco y una idea ilumino su pensamiento y ante la mirada extrañada del más bajo, salió del cuarto para unos minutos después volver con alguna especie de papel en la mano. Se lo mostró al samurái y este exclamó un leve "Oro" al ver el dibujo de un busto de Kaoru, tan idéntico a ella en facciones que parecía una foto en primer plano de la misma.

Cogiendo regla y lápiz comenzó a medir y trazar líneas en la misma mientras le daba la explicación a su atónito acompañante.

 **Saito:** Algunos archivos de casos destacados los guardo en mi despacho personal aquí en mi casa, entre esos está el archivo del Jinchuu el cual obviamente incluye el secuestro de la chica Kamiya, dado que en el cuartel aún no contamos con cámaras, al archivar hacemos dibujos fiables de los implicados de una u otra forma en cada caso para poder llevar un registro.

Terminó de ralizar las cuadrículas en la foto para hacer el mismo proceso en el leinzo.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo ya el porque tiene una foto de Kaoru-dono… ¡Pero por que la rayó tan feo!

Sin inmutarse el policía siguió explicando mientras hacía las líneas formando las cuadrículas.

 **Saito:** Para ayudarte, ignorante. Esta es una técnica muy conocida para principiantes, yo la aplique alguna vez y así le estoy enseñando a Eiji a dibujar.

Terminando dejó el lápiz en la mesa y puso tanto el dibujo del busto como el lienzo a la par y comenzó a explicar.

 **Saito:** Estas cuadrículas son tu guía, como ves hay igual cantidad de cuadrados aquí que acá. Tu solo debes dibujar cuadro por cuadro y al final tendrás el busto de la chica Kamiya completo.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Seguro que funcionará?

 **Saito:** Claro, es fácil. Hasta un mono o el cabeza de gallo lo podría hacer.

Kenshin sonrió levemente ante la comparación dejó las dudas y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

~Una hora después~

 **Kenshin:** ¿Y?

El samurái veía ansioso el imperturbable rostro de Saito que juzgaba en silencio el dibujo que acababa de terminar.

 **Saito:** Excelente, yo te guiaré con la mezcla de colores, ahora a delinear pintar.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Hai!

* * *

Ejecución del plan

Ya se le había hecho tarde, pero no podía quejarse ya que había sido buen pago.

Después de pintar y mientras esperaban a que se seque el lienzo para agregar contornos, sombras y demás detalles donde Saito señalase, a modo de pago por las clases relámpago de arte este le había hecho realizar una cena para su esposa, Eiji y el… todo un banquete que debió preparar repartiéndose entre la cocina y el estudio de arte a la vez.

Estaba rendido pero conforme, la pintura estaba lista, Kaoru había quedado bellísima, tanto así que el mismo Saito admitió que hizo un buen trabajo. N podía decir que era un cuadro completamente perfecto ya que a ojo experto se notaban los trazos de novato pero a simple vista gustaba y había dado lo mejor de si en ello. Iba casi a la mitad del camino cuando el destino cruel jugó con el.

El cielo se nubló y al Kenshin verlo una ligera gota cayó en su nariz.

Lluvia.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oh no, lluvia!

Saito le había dicho específicamente que no mojase la pintura ya que al no estar totalmente seca esta se borraría.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Estaba muerto.

Pero una idea lo alumbró, sacándose rápidamente la parte superior de su vestimenta cubrió el cuadro y comenzó a correr, mientras la lluvia que rápidamente se había tornado torrencial arremetía con dureza sobre su desnuda piel. Por suerte para el la misma lluvia había espantado a toda la gente de las calles, así al verlo con el torso descubierto en público no lo catalogarían de indecente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que divisó el portón del dojo y una figura frente a el.

Con un paraguas Kaoru acababa de salir preocupada por su amado samurái el cual había salido desde temprano sin dejarse ver y ya siendo tarde no volvía…y para colmo de males había comenzado a diluviar.

Mas su preocupación por su ausencia duró poco al verlo llegar hacia ella.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin, por Kami, Estaba preocupada! ¿Y tu gi? ¡¿Te han robado?!

Jadeante por la carrera inquirió entrecortado

 **Kenshin:** No... no me han robado…

Pero antes de seguir Kaoru ya lo estaba jalando para dentro del dojo cubriéndolo con el paraguas mientras lo retaba.

 **Kaoru:** ¡A quien se le ocurre correr en la lluvia con el torso desnudo! ¡Oh Kenshin, te vas a resfriar!

 **Kenshin:** Es que sessha… sessha debía proteger…

Al llegar finalmente al pórtico cubierto del dojo Kaoru dejó el paraguas y al virarse se fijó en que Kenshin le ofrecía una especie de paquete envuelto… ¡Con su gi!

 **Kaoru:** ¿Para proteger…? ¿Por eso estás así? ¿Esto es para mí?

El samurái más recuperado de su recorrido asintió sonrojándose un poco. Finalmente había llegado el momento.

Kaoru desenvolvió con cuidado lo recibido, devolvió el Gi a su dueño observando lo que parecía la parte de atrás de un lienzo que tenía en una esquina escrito "Para la Señorita Kaoru, con cariño de Kenshin Himura".

Sonrojada lo miró brevemente a los ojos y volvió a mirar lo recibido. Decidió mirar la parte delantera finalmente encontrándose con una sorpresa… ¡Un precioso cuadro de ella! ¡El cuadro estaba dibujado y pintado tan bonito que a sus ojos lucía mejor allí que en la vida real!

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin… ¿Tu lo hiciste?…

Al ver al pelirojo asentir su corazón saltó, nunca se había sentido tan alagada como en aquel entonces. Un regalo tan bonito y viniendo de parte de el… era simplemente de ensueño. Lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojó más al notar la pasión el los mismos, su mirada era diferente, era decidida…. Y como su bien formado pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración mientras las gotas bajaban por el mismo…esperen… ¿Su bien formado pecho? Desvió la mirada sintiéndose muy timida tanto por esos profundos ojos como por los propios pensamientos indecorosos; pero la voz de su amado y el hecho de que se acercara más quedando frente a frente llamó su atención.

 **Kenshin:** Kaoru-dono, tengo algo muy importante que decirle…

¡Oh, había dejado el sessha! ¡Esto era serio! Se hizo un breve silencio teniendo de fondo la lluvia y en el que la mente de la kendoka ideo mil y un suposiciones de lo que el espadachín le diría. Al escuchar de nuevo su voz alzó la mirada estando a pocos centímetros de su rostro por la cercanía que había propiciado el.

 **Kenshin:** Yo… yo la a… la a… a… ¡ACHU!

El peor momento para estornudar, momento romántico arruinado.

El ex hitoriki creyó que después de la lluvia ya nada peor podría pasar… pero supo en ese momento que se había equivocado. Después de todo estornudarle en la cara a tu amada no era bueno pero encima salpicárla de gran… GRAN cantidad substancias que es mejor no nombrar…. En definitiva no era agradable menos aún romántico.

Sin duda estaba salado como dijo su maestro.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en que ambos quedaron cual estatuas en sus puestos, Kaoru viendo el rostro lleno de pánico del pelirrojo con aún algo de mocosidad verde colgando de la nariz y él viendo el rostro de Kaoru indeciso en si manifestar asco, horror o furia… Al observar que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo se supo perdido sin embargo la kendoka, con voz contenida y entrecortada, lo sorprendió con sus palabras.

 **Kaoru:** G-gracias por el cuadro Kenshin… lo atesoraré por siempre… ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas a bañar, yo te calentaré el agua…

 **Kenshin:** Pero Kaoru-dono se mojará…

 **Kaoru:** Después de que tu salgas yo me baño, créeme que ahora esto es lo que necesito…

Dejó el cuadro en el recibidor y cada quien tomó su camino. No hablaron en la cena ni se vieron a las caras, y aunque los demás pensaron que estaban peleados ellos sabían que no era así, se querían, y mañana estarían como siempre sin contar lo sucedido… pero por hoy era mejor concentrar sus energías en superar el trauma ocurrido.

En la madrugada dando sigiloso su ronda habitual vio como Kaoru salió calladamente al recibidor alumbrada con una vela para recoger el cuadro. La mujer observó su retrato y lo abrazó susurrando casi inaudiblemente "Mi Kenshin" para luego volver alegre a su habitación.

El pelirrojo sonrió retirandose cual sombra a sus aposentos.

Al menos no todo estaba perdido y algo de ese intento si había sido positivo.

* * *

 **Intento #4**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Saito

 **Estado de la misión:** Indefinida

 **Nota mental:** La próxima vez… ¡Achu!... no… ¡Achu!...demorar… ¡Achu!... Ay, olvídenlo.

* * *

Mi meta era actualizar dentro de octubre… pero no pude… ¡Deshonrada yo! ¡Deshonrada mi vaca!... intenté escribir más temprano pero la inspiración no venía, ella es noctambula como la dueña y como al escribir una va cambiando cosas, adaptando, modificando, teniendo más ideas etc etc y el tiempo pasa tan rápido que pues… simplemente no se pudo.

Pensé trollear a Kenshin arruinándole la pintura pero no me dio el corazón para eso… por eso lo molesté al final ¡Que buena soy!

Espero les gustara el capítulo así como espero que pasaran un terrorífico Halloween.

Buen inicio de noviembre, cuídense y gracias por leer :)

pd. Lo re publiqué porque me equivoque en un número y no iba a poder dormir tranquila hasta corregirlo.

* * *

 ** _¿Quién será el nuevo ejemplo a seguir de nuestro pelirrojo bonachón?_**


	5. Día 5

_Recomendación: Al llegar a la "Ejecución del plan" Si gustan una mejor referencia o experiencia al leer, cojan sus audífonos, vayan al disclaimer y encontrarán una lista que les puede ayudar. Si no les gusta escuchar música mientras leen un fic pues igual espero puedan graficarse la escena tal cual la imagino._

* * *

 **Viernes**

 **Kenshin:** ¡Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!

Al menos es lo que pensaba el pelirrojo el día de hoy. Pese a que la noche anterior término estornudando tanto que temía se le saliese un pulmón, ahora se sentía renovado; bueno, si era sincero si le dolía un poco la garganta pero incluso así estaba más descansado que otros días.

 _"_ _¡Debe ser la fuerza del amor hacia Kaoru-dono_!" pensó el enamoradizo rojizo, después de que el intento del día anterior no hubiese sido un total fracaso, se sentía muy positivo.

Tras cambiarse salió alegremente de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina listo para preparar el desayuno, pero se sorprendió al ver allí a un ninja de ojos fríos como el hielo los cuales desentonaban con el delantal rosa de corazones que llevaba puesto.

 **Aoshi:** El desayuno está listo.

 **Kenshin:** Aoshi-san ¿Cómo así preparando el desayuno? No se hubiera molestado, yo ya venía a prepararlo.

 **Aoshi** : Misao me pidió que lo hiciera

 **Yahiko:** Si, aunque esa es la versión corta, La verdad es que para que te recuperes y no llenes la comida de mocos la busu decidió que ella hoy iba a cocinar pero como queríamos vivir, la comadreja le rogó a Aoshi que preparase el desayuno *indicó el muchacho entrando a la cocina para coger unas bandejas con comida y unos platos y llevarlos a la la mesa* así tu dormirías más y nosotros no nos intoxicaríamos… ¡Todos felices!

Kenshin se quedó pensando en lo que el chico había dicho antes de volver a salir de la cocina con lo requerido… ¿Dormir más? Miró al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y pestañeo dando un grito sorprendido por la hora.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro! ¡Santos hitorikis, Aoshi-san! ¿Tan tarde es?

 **Aoshi:** Si

 **Kenshin:** ¿Y Kaoru-dono?

 **Aoshi:** Ya se fue al Dojo Maekawa, me pidió que te dijera que espera estés mejor, que el descanso te ayudara, que comas y guardes reposo.

 **Yahiko:** Si, la busu se fue preocupada, ella no podía esperarte más por tener que cumplir el horario pero nos dejó a nosotros para que esperáramos a que despertaras y de allí poder marcharnos.

El samurái se aclaró un poco la garganta la cual le había dolido un más después del gritillo y preguntó.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ya se van?

 **Yahiko:** Si, nosotros ya comimos y al menos yo alcanzo a llegar a la segunda clase del día en el dojo. Y Aoshi pues…

 **Aoshi:** A mi Kamiya-san me encargó cuidarte y supervisar que no hicieras nada malo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par junto con su boca, era increíble para él que solo por un leve resfriado había pasado de ser un hitoriki, a ser un vagabundo y ahora a ser considerado un niño pequeño… ¡Prácticamente un bebé!; pero pese a su expresión Aoshi no se inmutó y prosiguió tranquilo.

 **Aoshi:** Pero debo salir por unos trámites que me faltan de realizar, así que volveré en un par de horas. Mientras, llamé a alguien que te puede cuidar.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Hey! ¡Ya llegó el niñero!

De improvisto un hombre de cabellos rebeldes y cinta en la frente se asomó por la cocina al escuchar que en toda la casa había calma menos allí.

 **Aoshi:** Al fin llegas, te mandamos a llamar hace una hora

 **Sanosuke:** Qué bonito delantal Aoshi, va bien con tu personalidad. *Después de ver la mirada asesina del ninja mientras se sacaba el delantal decidió disculparse y cambiar de tema* Ejem… disculpen tuve unas deudas que… digo, asuntos que atender. ¿Y mi pago? ¡No hay servicio sin pago!

 **Yahiko:** Ya está servida la comida para Kenshin y para ti cabeza de pollo.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Cómo me…?!

Pero antes de que comenzara una guerra interminable Aoshi dio un paso al frente captando la atención de los presentes.

 **Aoshi:** Yo ya me voy, vuelvo después.

 **Yahiko:** Yo igual, ¡Adios Kenshin, adiós cabeza de pollo!

Indicó el niño gritando alegremente y aprovechando a irse junto con Aoshi para que el de cinta roja no se le ocurriera vengarse.

 **Sanosuke:** Pequeño demonio… Ese niño necesita aprender buenos modales ¿Verdad, Kenshin?... ¡Hey, Kenshin!

Sanosuke se erizó espantado al ver que la persona a la cual debía cuidar estaba en una esquinita solitaria y deprimente acuclillado y cabizbajo susurrando tristes "oros" al pensar en cuan bajo había caído como para que lo consideraran un bebé a ser cuidado…. por Sanosuke.

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, aquí hay mucho trabajo… ¡Manos a la obra!

Cual costal de papas cargó al rojizo dirigiéndose al comedor para primero que nada disfrutar de su pago.

* * *

 **Sanosuke:** No insistas, no te voy a hacer avioncito Kenshin.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Sanosuke!

 **Sanosuke:** Ya, ya era solo una broma, ya te dije que no es que consideren bebé sino que pensaron estabas enfermo pero me alegra que estés bien. ¡Ahora sigue contando lo que pasó ayer!

Mientras ambos comían Kenshin ya había puesto al día al luchador sobre su corta y nada fructífera incursión en el baile con Enishi, pasando luego a relatar sobre la carta de su maestro y su día de arte con Saito culminando en la entrega del cuadro a Kaoru.

Como era de esperarse Sanosuke actuó a la altura como haría cualquier buen amigo, tratando de ser serio al escucharlo… pero como no lo logró al primer minuto de intento decidió reírse hasta donde más le permitía la mandíbula con cada nuevo infortunio que le contaba su interlocutor; sin embargo lo último fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Le tiraste mocos en la cara! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Tal fue la impresión y risa que el luchador escupió su té en a cara de su amigo, el cual bajó la cabeza apenado y rendido, había sido un tonto al esperar seriedad por parte de él; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Comenzó a secarse el rostro mientras su amigo de a poco lograba controlar su risa. Pasado un tiempo retomó la palabra volviendo a aclarar su garganta.

 **Kenshin:** Y esa es la historia…

 **Sanosuke** : Kenshin, amigo, apoyo a tu maestro ¡En verdad que estás salado!

 **Kenshin:** Gracias por el apoyo, Sano *dio un suspiro cabizbajo nuevamente con una gota en su sien*

 **Sanosuke:** Hey, pero no te preocupes, el gran Sanosuke Sagara está aquí para ayudarte con tus problemas amorosos, y como hoy estás a MI cuidado y tienes que hacer lo que YO diga ya no podrás salir a pedir inútiles consejos a cualquier, niñato, pelafustán, cabello de anciano o perrito salvaje… ¡Hoy tendrás los consejos del mismísimo maestro de la seducción! *con pose de galán, sonrisa pícara y ojos destellantes*

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Quién?! *preguntó con inocentemente entusiasmado*

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Pues yo, tarado! ¡Llevo toda la maldita semana intentando aconsejarte y tu mal agradecido salías como alma que lleva el diablo! Pero ahora será diferente. Hoy recibirás mis consejos y te aseguro que para la noche la tendrás a tus pies. ¡¿Estás conmigo mi pelirrojo amigo?!

 **Kenshin:** ¡H-hai!

El ex-hitoriki no estaba muy seguro pero si lo pensaba no tenía ya nada que perder, además si su amigo estaba tan confiado en sí mismo es que debía ser bueno en lo que hacía y debía tener una idea… ¿Verdad?

 **Sanosuke:** Mira, he venido pensando en algunas ideas con el paso de estos días pero creo que tengo la perfecta para que atrapes el corazón de Jou-chan… el elemento final… la mejor idea recomendada hasta ahora es… ¡La música!

 **Kenshin:** ¿La música?

 **Sanosuke:** Si, la música abre puertas y elimina fronteras; por lo que puede ser el camino para abrir las puertas del corazón de Jou-chan y eliminar finalmente esa barrera de tonta timidez que separa su amor.

Kenshin asintió, las palabras de su amigo cada vez tenían para él más sentido así que no emitió palabra queriendo escuchar más de su idea. Viendo que había captado su interés el luchador prosiguió.

 **Sanosuke:** Hace ya algunos días me hice de un amigo en la casa de apue… e-en la iglesia… templo.. ¡Eso!, si… este tipo es un comerciante extranjero recientemente asentado en Tokio, viene de un país llamado Mexico… ¿o era Mejico? ¡Como sea! El me comenzó a relatar cosas sobre las costumbres de su tierra natal y una de esas llamó mucho mi atención ya que tiene que ver con las mujeres.

 **Kenshin:** ¿De qué trata?

 **Sanosuke:** Fácil mi querido amigo, los hombres nativos de esa tierra, cuando quieren cortejar a una bella dama… Contratan músicos a los cuales llaman… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí, Mariachis! Que tocan y cantan diversas canciones en honor a la dama en cuestión. Incluso se visten con unos trajes peculiares, negros como los de los ninjas pero con algunos adornos rojos y dorados… ¡Ah! Y también llevan un sombrero como de paja gigantesco, ¡Casi tan grande como la lujuria de Okina o el ego de Hiko!

El samurái se hizo una imagen mental inconcebible de un ninja con sombrero grande como el monte Fuji cantando a viva voz, prefirió dejar de imaginar y seguir obteniendo más información.

Mientras, en dos partes diferentes de Kioto, dos hombres estornudaron sin razón.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

 **Sanosuke:** Mi nuevo amigo es una buena persona, aunque no entienda todo lo que dice siempre por las palabras raras que mezcla con el japonés; tiene un local, es comerciante de instrumentos musicales y me mostró… fotos *se erizó al recordar el aparato roba almas que sacaba esas imágenes miniatura pensando que de seguro esos pobres tipos se habían quedado sin espíritu después de que los fotografiaran pero aun así prosiguió*… fotos de algunos de sus clientes cantando y vistiendo esos trajes en su tierra natal.

El rojizo meditó la idea de Sano fijándose en que había un inconveniente.

 **Kenshin:** Pero Sano, dudo que en Japón hayan de esos "Ninjas Mariachis" rondando… ni siquiera en una ciudad cosmopolita como Tokio.

 **Sanosuke:** Elemental mi querido Kenshin, pero con lo que no cuentas es que S.S "Super Sanosuke" está aquí… ¡Ahora terminemos rápido de comer que tenemos que salir! ¡A secuestrar músicos!

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿ORO?!

* * *

 _Integrante 1_

Llevaban ya media hora recorriendo las calles con Sanosuke a la cabeza viendo para todos lados siendo seguido por un pelirrojo Samurai que estaba muy dudoso de los actos de su amigo, aunque al principio lo acompañó sin miramientos ya estaba dudando de la estabilidad mental de su acomáñante así que mejor decidió preguntar sin embargo en vez de su voz natural un leve chillido salió.

 **Sanosuke:** Hey Kenshin amigo, ¿Escuchaste algo raro?

El ex –hitoriki aclaró su garganta y confirmando que su voz salía normal prosiguió

 **Kenshin:** No sessha no escuchó nada raro… Sano, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente estamos buscando?

 **Sanosuke:** A los músicos

 **Kenshin:** Si eso ya me quedó claro… ¿Pero a cuales músicos? Ningún músico normal japonés se dispondrá a ser un Ninja Mariachi.

 **Sanosuke:** Es por eso que no buscamos a los normales… ¡Sino a los anormales!

Girando en una esquina llegaron finalmente al primer punto en el itinerario personal del luchador.

 **Kenshin:** Oro… ¿La policía?

El de cinta roja estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta del cuartel dándole directamente en el rostro haciéndolo caer.

 **Saito:** Hmm… parece que le pegué a un animal… vaya tenía razón, es un cabeza de pollo salvaje…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de pollo?! ¡Lobo sarnoso!

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí el hombre de mirada intensa dio una bocanada al gastado cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

 **Saito:** A ti, cabeza de pollo, ahora calla que estoy por encima de ti en la cadena alimenticia. *alzó la mirada del luchador al pelirrojo que lo ayudaba a incorporarse* ¿Y? ¿Arruinaste lo del cuadro verdad?

Apesadumbrado samurái bajó la cabeza con vergüenza de admitirle que los esfuerzos invertidos en el habían sido en vano, sin embargo el lobo sonrió.

 **Saito:** Genial, el cabeza de Escoba ahora me debe dar su sueldo de un mes *indicó en leve susurro sin ser escuchado por sus acompañantes* ¿Y que los trae por mi territorio?

 **Kenshin:** La verdad ni idea, Sanosuke solo decía que debíamos encontrar a unos músic…

Sin embargo el más bajo no pudo completar la frase al ser su boca tapada por las manos de su amigo casi asfixiándolo.

 **Sanosuke:** Lo que él quiere decir es que… nosotros andamos buscando al policía cuatro ojos con bigote y…

Sin embargo el ki incrementándose del pelinegro de mirada penetrante le hizo imposible seguir la conversación…

 **Saito:** ¿Alguien dijo músico?

El policía con voz ronca y llamas saliendo de sus ojos introdujo su mano en la solapa del traje mientras los dos amigos adoptaron una posición defensiva atentos a lo que podría pasar, después de todo más de una vez en sus vidas un "amigo" les había dado una "sorpresa"…. y aunque no de la forma que sospechaban efectivamente fue una gran sorpresa lo que sucedió.

 **Saito:** Porque… yo… Soy músico.

Con voz ruda el policía sacó de su solapa una foto en tonos sepia donde salía él tocando un instrumento en forma de pera y con cuerdas. La sobreactuada acción hizo que una gota de sudor apareciese en la frente te los amigos.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Esa es una Tigarra!

 **Kenshin:** Creo que se dice Guitarra, amigo Sano. *indicó dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro*

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Eso mismo!

 **Saito:** Exacto, lo malo es que tiene dos cuerdas rotas y no puedo tocarla.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Esperen un momento!

La mente de Sanosuke comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad de un hámster en su rueda de ejercicios… muy extremo para él. Se puso rojo al cavilar a tal punto que el ex -shinsengumi y el ex-hitoriki se vieron de reojo y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos temiendo que en cualquier momento le saliera humo y explotara la cabeza del luchador.

Sin embargo un grito por parte del mismo interrumpió el pensamiento de ambos.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bingo! Lobo, te tengo una propuesta: Tengo un amigo con una tienda de instrumentos así que repondremos esas dos cuerdas para tu guitarra a cambio de que nos ayudes en la misión para ayudar a Kenshin el día de hoy… solo tienes que tocar la guitarra en unas cuantas canciones que Kenshin le dedicará a Jou-chan.

 **Saito:** Hmm… *el moreno entrecerró los ojos analizando la propuesta… no era mala… tocaría el instrumento que le gusta, obtendría las cuerdas que por concepto de importaciones eran difíciles de conseguir, vería a Battousai humillarse una vez más... y quien sabe, capaz le podría sacar otro mes de salario a ese cabeza de escoba… si, sin duda salía ganando por donde quiera que lo viera* Acepto solo esperen aquí un momento.

Ambos amigos asintieron mientras el policía botaba al suelo lo que quedaba de su cigarro, lo aplastaba y entraba al departamento de policía. Al cabo de unos minutos salió llevando el estuche de su guitarra.

 **Sanosuke:** Veo que vas equipado... Oe... por si acaso no sabes de alguien que sepa tocar algún otro instrumento musical… ¡Pero no de los tradicionales japoneses!

El policía caviló unos segundos y luego simplemente se giró y comenzó a caminar.

 **Saito:** Andando.

* * *

 _Integrante 2_

Los hombres caminaron por largo rato, siendo encabezados por el de traje; en el trayecto el ex vagabundo acariciaba un poco su adolorida garganta mientras pensaba que ese recorrido en particular le resultaba familiar.

 **Saito:** Llegamos

¡Tenía razón! Ese recorrido era familiar porque días antes él mismo lo había recorrido… para ser exacto el día miércoles…

 **Kenshin:** La casa de Enishi…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿¡El cabellos de abuelito?!

 **Enishi:** ¿A quién le dices abuelito?

El musculoso hombre apareció detrás del luchador haciéndolo saltar y girar sorprendido. Venía con unos paquetes del mercado.

 **Saito:** Yukishiro…

 **Enishi:** Saito…

El silencio gobernó en el ambiente tras lo cual las miradas tanto de Sanosuke como de Kenshin pasaban del policía al ex criminal. El samurái no sentía un ki de pelea sin embargo pensó no estaba demás hablar a favor de su ex cuñado. Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y acotó.

 **Kenshin:** Saito-san, sessha le pide que no arreste a Enishi, el ya cambió su modo de vida, ya no es…

 **Saito:** Ya no es criminal, lo sé, de hecho trabaja para mí.

 **Enishi:** Contigo, que es diferente.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia.

 **Sanosuke:** Esperen… ¿Alguien me explica? ¿Tu… *indicó señalando del uno al otro* … no lo perseguías a él?

 **Saito:** Si, pero sus crímenes ya expiraron y aceptó hace algún tiempo ser doble agente y ayudarnos con sus contactos para poder evitar un mayor contrabando hacia Japón, he de admitir que ha sido de utilidad, hemos detenido ya a algunos barcos cargueros y encarcelado a muchos criminales.

 **Enishi:** Hai-hai *indicó avanzando hacia el portón de su casa para abrirla y dejar sus compras mientras hablaba* pero dejemos la ilustrativa explicación de mi expiación y díganme ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? Que yo sepa estoy en mis días de descanso.

 **Sanosuke:** Venimos porque este inepto tiene una idea para que este otro inepto ya procree con la chica Kamiya.

El samurái se puso tan rojo como su cabello mientras que Sanosuke dejó de sentirse enojado por el insulto y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver a su amigo.

El peliblanco suspiró, no tenía ánimos de andar de cupido, pero tenía una cuenta pendiente desde el miércoles que debía saldar.

 **Enishi:** Bien, acepto ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **Saito:** ¿En tu viaje a américa aprendiste a tocar un instrumento verdad? Vamos.

Enishi asintió suspirando mientras cerraba su casa y comenzaba a seguir al grupo que ya estaba andando.

Ese iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

 _Integrante 3_

Continuaban los cuatro hombres en su recorrido por las calles de Tokio, viendo a todo lado buscando a alguien con pinta de músico a quien secuestrar.

 **Saito:** Yo ya pensé en uno, piensa en alguien más cabeza de pollo, los músicos no caen de los árboles.

Una agitación en las ramas de los frondosos árboles encima de ellos llamó la atención de los varones poniéndolos en guardia, cuando de repente un ninja salió del medio de las ramas cayendo parado frente a ellos.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Aoshi-san! *Tosió un poco y prosiguió* ¿No estaba haciendo trámites?

 **Aoshi:** Si, acabo de terminarlos.

El pelinegro tronó sus dedos y cuello, los demás prefirieron no indagar en los "trámites" y cambiaron de tema.

 **Sanosuke:** Hey, ¿De casualidad sabrás tu tocar algún instrumento?

 **Aoshi:** Si.

El luchador vio de reojo con autosuficiencia al lobo… ¡Los músicos si caían de los árboles! ¡Especialmente si eran músicos ninja!

 **Sanosuke:** Vamos a ayudar a Kenshin a que le dedique unas canciones a Jou-chan ¿Entonces nos ayudarás con la misión del día, verdad?

 **Aoshi:** No.

Saito sonrió con autosuficiencia, hecho que irritó al luchador.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Hey!, ¿Por qué no?

El ex –Okashira fijó sus rostros en el tranquilo pero incomodo pelirrojo el cual se sentía un poco culpable al recordar que inocentemente se le había declarado ese día a la chica equivocada.

 **Aoshi:** Solo digamos que no tengo buenas experiencias con ese asunto y que en esta semana ya gasté mi paciencia de todo el mes.

Sanosuke quedó pensando en cómo podía convencer al cubo de hielo… pero no encontraba forma, ese tipo simplemente era inamovible con su carácter congelante.

Refunfuñaba en su interior llamándolo "Iceberg con patas" cuando el menos esperado de los integrantes habló.

 **Enishi:** Hey… no lo sé con exactitud pero lo intuyo… intuyo que eres como yo, que tomó en una parte de su vida el camino errado… y que gran parte de tu cambio para bien ha tenido que ver tanto con Kenshin como con Kaoru en mayor o menor medida. Los favores no se cobran, pero retribuir con bien el bien recibido es cosa de hombres de verdad.

El ninja observó por largo rato al peliblanco. No preguntó que hacía allí, no refuto sus palabras ni su intromisión. Medito con madurez sus palabras echando una fugaz mirada al rojizo al cual sin duda le debía mucho… ¿Intentarlo una vez más no acarrearía nada malo verdad?

 **Aoshi:** Toco el violín

* * *

 _Integrante 4_

 **Sanosuke:** Veamos… ¿Cuántos me dijo que debía llevar?

 **Saito:** Cabeza de pollo, ¿No te acuerdas ni cuantos músicos debes reclutar?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Shh! Que estoy contando… dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis… ¡¿Rayos, que seguía?!

Mientras los demás acompañantes caminaban sin comprender las matemáticas del luchador giraron la esquina y se toparon con un conocido jovencito acompañado de una señorita, ambos comiendo sandía en un puesto.

 **Kenshin:** Buenos días señorita Tsubame, hola Yahiko ¿Cómo así fuera de clases?

El joven se tensó al verlos llegar casi atorándose con la sandía que comía.

 **Yahiko:** Esto… pues yo…

 **Sanosuke:** Jejeje ya se ¿El Don juan se saltó las clases para salir con su noviecita, eh? ¡Anda de cita! ¡Cachetealo si te pide la prueba de amor Tsubame!

La chiquilla se puso roja y desvió la mirada mientras que un colorado Yahiko que acababa de meterse un gran trozo de sandía a la boca, de la impresión escupió todas las semillas en la cara del luchador

 **Sanosuke:** ¡ASCO!

 **Yahiko:** ¡ JAJAJA Te lo mereces por molestarnos!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Basta, se acabó! *cogió al niño del cuello del gi y emprendió el camino arrastrándolo* Listo chicos, tengo al cuarto integrante de nuestra improvisada banda musical

El joven protestando gritó a viva voz mientras luchaba por liberarse

 **Yahiko:** ¡Pero si yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento, cabeza de pollo!

 **Sanosuke:** Pues para algo has de servir, *lo alzó a la altura de su oído y le susurró* Mira que es por Kenshin, activar protocolo RK-20 plan conquista de Jou-chan.*

Volvió a bajarlo estando ya el niño más tranquilo y resignado a ser secuestrado por lo que ahora se fijaba era un grupo no muy ameno pero si muy peculiar

 **Yahiko:** Como sea…

 **Sanosuke:** Ese es el espíritu *se giró a medias e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano* ¡Lo raptamos hoy pero mañana será todo tuyo, ¡Adiós Tsubame!

 **Tsubame:** Adiós, ¡Da lo mejor de ti Yahiko!

* * *

 _Integrante 5 y 6_

 **Sanosuke:** Ya conté bien… ¡Me dijo mi amigo que debían ser 6!... ¡Pero de donde sacaremos dos más!

 **Yahiko:** Oye cabeza de pollo, ¿Tu sabes tocar algún instrumento?

 **Sanosuke:** Si, claro que sí pero eso no importa ahora… ¡Necesito a alguien que sepa tocar un instrumento!

Todos los demás integrantes pararon en seco mientras Sanosuke seguía avanzando concentrado en sus pensamientos, el luchador los había tenido caminando sin descanso buscando músicos cuando él mismo era la respuesta. Esperaron, unos pacientemente y otros no tanto, a que él mismo se de cuenta de su lapsus y cuando paró en seco supieron que se había fijado en su error.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy el quinto integrante!

 **Saito:** Exacto, ¿Sabes? A veces superas tus propios límites.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Gracias!

 **Saito:** No era un alago:

El luchador refunfuñó pero decidió no entregarse a la pelea.

 **Sanosuke:** Ahora solo falta el sexto integrante, alguien que cante

 **Kenshin:** Sano… ¿Ese no es sessha?

Indicó la obvia respuesta el samurái esperando a que su amigo negara, con cada minuto que pasaba su garganta le dolía un poco más y debía toser y aclararse la voz más seguido, aunque con disimulo para que los otros no lo noten, para que su voz no saliera extraña.

Sin embargo el chico de cinta roja sonrió genuinamente feliz con ojos destellantes al ver que su amigo tenía razón, así que no quedó más que sonreír nerviosamente como respuesta y callar su incomodidad para no arruinarle el plan.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Cierto! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que tenía todo fríamente calculado! Ahora andando chicos, ¡Nos vamos directo a La Chingada!

 **Todos:** ¿A DONDE?

El grupo siguió al castaño, preguntándose que significaría ese nombre y preparándose mentalmente para lo que allí les aguardaría.

* * *

 _-¡Orale Sanosuke, bienvenido cabrón!_

 **Sanosuke:** ¡ _Que onda Don_ Mario!

Tras media hora de camino habían llegado a la tienda musical "La Chingada" un lugar lleno de instrumentos que Kenshin en su vida había visto, habían unos metálicos brillantes como el sol, otros de madera finamente tallada. Un espectáculo a la vista que a cualquiera dejaba impresionado

 _-¡Que chingón, trajiste camaradas!_

 ** _Sanosuke:_** _Si, El que tiene cara de lobo pulgoso es Hajime Saito, el canoso es Enishi Yukishiro, el niño feo es Yahiko Myojin_

El luchador sintió unas miradas asesinas clavarse en el ante lo cual el propietario del local sonrió considerándolo chistoso.

 _-¿Y quién es el cuate chaparro y colorado que desentona?_

 **Sanosuke:** Este es el _cuate_ del que te comentaba el otro día, Kenshin Himura

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro! Un gusto _Don_ Mario

El samurái después de hablar con voz forzada para que saliese con normalidad dio una leve reverencia, mas se vio sorprendido al ver acercarse al tendero y darle un vigoroso y alegre apretón de manos para luego palmear su espalda con una de sus gruesas manos.

 _-El gusto es mío chamaco, pareces agradable como dijo el Sano ¡Y tu cabello me recuerda al de un amigo gringo! Así que eres el famoso escuincle que quiere declarársele a su vieja de una vez por todas, me alegra que por fin lo pudieses traer Sanosuke._

 **Sanosuke:** Es que hoy soy su niñero, ¡Por fin me lo encargaron!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Sanosuke!

El bonachón y regordete hombre rió alegremente con su bigote de brocha cubriendo su labio superior.

 _-¡Se ve que son buenos cuates!_

 **Sanosuke:** Así es Mario-san, así como yo te ayude ese día con esos truanes en la casa de apues.. Digo, en la iglesia… Kenshin también me ha ayudado mucho y por eso quiero retribuirle el favor… ¡Todos queremos lo mismo! Lo admitamos o no.

 _-¡Eso es verdadera amistad de machos! *El hombre mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja, mas cuando vio la expresión de confusión de Kenshin decidió explicarle la situación* Verás wey, El otro día unos tipos me andaban molestando, y el Sano me ayudó, nos hicimos amigos, vinimos al local, charlamos y me comentó que tenía un amigo que estaba loquito por una morrita y que quería echarles una mano… ¡Así que pidió mi ayuda y yo acepté!_

 **Kenshin:** ¡Ah ya veo! ¡Mira Aoshi-san aquí tienen a los mariachis ninjas de los cuales Sano habló! *Indico entusiasmado el pelirrojo ignorando el dolor de su garganta recordando lo que les había contado el luchador a los demás mientras caminaba hacia el local sin embargo por más que volteaba a todos lados observando de instrumento en instrumento no encontró ninja alguno más que su inmutable amigo* Deben ser expertos y estar muy bien camuflados porque no los veo ni siento su ki.

 _-¿Ninjas? No carnal, y aquí no tengo Mariachis…En Japón imposible tenerlos pero… ¡Yo los convertiré a ustedes en mariachis!_

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Nani?!

 **Sanosuke:** Exacto Kenshin, Mario-san me comentó que muchas veces el enamorado y sus amigos hacían la vez de Mariachis para llevarle canciones a la amada de uno de ellos, eso… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 _-Dar una Serenata Wey, ¡No hay nada más macho para un macho que dar uno mismo de la serenata a su amada con ayuda de sus cuates claro! Así yo lo hice para declarármele a mi dulce Guadalupe. Pero oye amigo Sano… ¿Seguro que todos ellos saben tocar?_

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Claro!

 _-¿Y qué instrumentos tocan Carnalitos?_

 **Saito:** Yo Guitarra *indico alzando su estuche*

 **Sanosuke:** Por cierto Mario-san, le prometí a este tipo dos cuerdas para su guitarra, ¿Me puedes ayudar?

- _No hay bronca compadre, ¿Y los demás?_

 **Aoshi:** Violín

 _-Perfecto_

 **Enishi:** Guitarrón

 _-Excelente_

 **Yahiko:** ¿Aplaudir cuenta como tocar un instrumento?

 _-¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¡Por supuesto que no chamaco! Pero tu tranquilo que si no tienes experiencia tengo algo perfecto para ti._

 **Saito:** A todo esto ¿Tu que tocas cabeza de pollo?

 **Sanosuke:** Mario-san me ha enseñado en estos días a tocar un instrumento divertido, es dorado y se sopla… ¡Suena como la trompa de un elefante!

 _-Exacto Sano, la trompeta y no puedo negar que aunque fue difícil enseñarte al principio ya vas avanzado. Quedaría el rojito para el canto y estamos completos. ¡No somos muchos pero si machos!_

 **Enishi:** ¿Y como haremos con los instrumentos? Nadie trajo los propios excepto Saito.

 _-¡Las canas le están afectando compadre! No hable cantinfladas, ¿No está viendo que es una tienda de instrumentos? Esperen un momento y les traeré lo necesario._

El bonachón y alegre hombre desapareció por una puerta al fondo de la habitación volviendo unos minutos después cargado de instrumentos para luego entregárselos uno a uno a los presentes.

 _-Estos son los instrumentos que les prestare para la serenata de hoy_

 **Yahiko:** ¿Y estas que son?

 _-Son maracas, chimuelo. Solo debes agitarlas al ritmo de la música, es un instrumento fácil y un buen acompañante de ritmo._

 **Yahiko:** ¡Genial!

Los presentes comenzaron a practicar y afinar los instrumentos mientras un callado Kenshin los observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa de lejos, al ver esto, el tendero que había vuelto de ir a ver su propio instrumento lo sorprendió con una palmada fuerte pero amistosa en la espalda.

 _-¡A mi no me engaña cumpa! Me cae que algo le preocupa, dígame que es._

Abriendo los ojos como platos el ojivioleta negó nervioso con las manos.

 _-No manches, no seas tímido bato que estamos en confianza._

El samurái siguió haciendo ademanes para que el extranjero le quitara importancia al asunto, pero el mayor, más listo supo que algo no andaba bien

 _-Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¡Hey sano ven a ver a tu amigo, que se le comió la lengua el gato!_

Los amigos extrañados se acercaron al regordete hombre.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que sucede con Kenshin, Mario-san?

 _-Pues la neta que no lo sé, ¡Ya que ni abrir la boca quiere!_

Los hombres rodearon al pelirrojo, y al verse superado y sin escape finalmente se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

 **Kenshin:** Todo está bien chicos…

El samurái supo en sus rostros que nadie le creyó ya que por más que sus palabras expresaran una cosa, su voz decía otra.

La había forzado para que saliera lo mejor y más normal posible… pero lo que consiguió fue que el chillido agudo que ahora tenía como voz se escuchara más lastimero… y chistoso.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Kenshin tiene voz de ardilla!

 **Saito:** Yo más bien diría que parece tener un gallo en la traquea

 _-¡Suena como el Gallo Claudio!_

 **Enishi:** ¿O será que aún no pasa la pubertad? Eso explicaría su tamaño

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ni Tsubame tiene una voz tan fina!

 **Sanosuke:** Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Ni una ardilla común tiene la voz tan fina!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Dejen de comparar a sessha con una ardilla!

Sin embargo su protesta con esa tierna, entrecortada y poco audible vocecilla solo causó más risas entre los presentes; risas que poco a poco se fueron apagando al caer en la realidad

 _-Chale… ¿Estamos jodidos verdad?_

 **Sanosuke:** Si Mario-san, estamos muy _jodidos_.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Por qué lo dicen? *preguntó secándose algunas lágrimas de la risa que habían quedado*

 **Enishi:** Facil niño, porque Himura es el cantante

Hubo un minuto de silencio tras lo cual Sanosuke estalló zarandeando al rojizo mientras le increpaba lo ocurrido.

 **Sanosuke:** Kenshin bakka, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te quedarías sin voz?

 **Saito:** Serás idiota, cabeza de pollo. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que se quedaría sin voz?

El luchador dejó de agitarlo pensando en lo dicho por Saito, cuando el samurái añadió

 **Kenshin:** Pues no sabía que me quedaría sin voz… pero todo el día me ha dolido la garganta y me estaba poniendo ronco y…

 **Saito:** Olvídalo, zarandéalo más duro.

Mientras el luchador agitaba al pobre Samurai, el cual ya tenía ojos en espiral y lo único que se le escuchaba era algún "oro" por allí escapar; a _Don_ Mario se le ocurrió una idea

 _-Orale ya dejen de agitar al pobre wey o se le saldrá el color del cabello y quedará como el canosito; además ya tengo la solución… ¡Siganme los buenos!_

* * *

 **Kenshin:** ¿Estás seguro de esta Mario-san? *pregunto con apenas un hilillo de voz*

Al samurái seguía sin convencerle la idea pero no quedaba de otra ya que era la única que tenían: Habían acordado entre todos que si bien Kenshin no podía cantar, algo tenían que hacer para ponerlo en escena ya que él era el que tenía que brillar esa noche para la Kendoka.

Meditando las posibilidades, una más alocada que la otra, decidieron optar por la más arriesgada de todas pero a la vez la que tenía mayor probabilidad de funcionar (si la kendoka no los descubría claro está), alguno de ellos debía hacerse pasar por la voz de Kenshin mientras él simulaba cantar.

Pelearon entre ellos para ver quién era el "afortunado" pero al final por sorteo salió "favorecido" _Don_ Mario; y después de convencerlo de que la dama a la cual iba dirigida la serenata era dulce como la miel de carácter tranquilo y con sentido del humor el extranjero más seguro aceptó la misión.

 _-Pero claro, ya te dije que no es la primera vez que lo hago, al amigo de un amigo también lo ayude… como se llamaba… se apellidaba Fernandez… ¡Ah si! ¡El Pedrito! Si la gente supiera que por mi ayuda ganó esa reputación jajaja ¡Ahora vaya a descansar manito que lo necesitamos bien despierto para la noche!_

El extranjero se despidió del pelirrojo dejándolo en su oficina con un futon, hace rato habían notado que además del dolor de garganta tenía decimos de fiebre por lo que le proporcionó un efectivo remedio natural nativo de su país y lo mandó a descansar para tener energías para su actuación triunfal de la noche.

Cruzó el pasillo del trasfondo de la tienda llegando a una puerta de madera negra y al abrirla encontró a todos los demás chicos parando el sonido de los instrumentos al entrar.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Crees que esté mejor para la noche?

 _-Merito merito que si Sano, despreocúpense que doy mi palabra que en dos esa medicina es efectiva, ¡O me dejo de llamar Mario! Con la dosis que le dimos ahorita y en la noche estará mucho mejor y con la otra en la noche mañana amanecerá como nuevo ese carnal._

 **Enishi:** ¿Está seguro de estas canciones? *indicó el de lentes alzando unas partituras.

 _-Pos si, el Kenshin me dejó encargado de eso y en base a lo que me dijeron de la chavita pues me parecieron chidas las canciones, mezcla de romanticismo y humor de macho; son efectivas se los aseguro, es el mismo repertorio que le dedique hace tantos años a mi Lupita._

 **Saito:** Entonces ya no perdamos tiempo *indicó el cual pese a que no le permitieron fumar en ese cuarto insonorizado, estaba alegre por por fin tener las cuerdas nuevas puestas gratuitamente en su guitarra*

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Seguimos practicando sin el feo de Yahiko?

 **Enishi:** Si, las maracas son más fáciles y ese niño parece hábil, volverá pronto nosotros vamos avanzando.

Ordenando cada cual sus propias partituras, que anteriormente les había entregado el mexicano, retomaron la práctica donde la habían dejado

Les quedaban muchas horas de esfuerzo.

-¡Ándele compadres 1, 2, 3 …!

* * *

 _Dojo Maekawa_

La kendoka estaba sentada tomando un poco de te, era momento del descanso pero ni ahora ni en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el dojo había logrado sacar de su cabeza al pelirrojo ¿Seguiría dormido? ¿Estaría mejor? Menos mal Yahiko pidió permiso después de una corta clase para ir a cuidarlo… ese niño podía ser a veces todo un angelito. Pero al ver al "angelito" correr hacia ella casi escupe la bebida de la impresión

 **Kaoru:** Yahiko, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Sucedió algo con Kenshin? ¿Se le salió un pulmón al estornudar? ¡Rápido, debemos ir con Megumi a que se lo coloque de nuevo!

 **Yahiko:** Calma, calma busu… digo, Kaoru *indicó el niño tratanto de calmarla siendo amable como le habían encomendado* Solo vengo aquí para decirte que Kenshin está mejor y que llegaremos tarde hoy.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Llegarán tarde? ¿Kenshin también? Pero si debe guardar reposo…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Te digo que está mejor! *indicó el muchacho con voz un poco alta pero se aclaró la garganta y volvió a controlar su temperamento* El jefe de policía Uramura nos llamó para ayudarlo en un recorrido al pueblo vecino, nada peligroso ni de importancia pero ya sabes cómo es de previsor ese policía cuatro ojos jajaja

La risa nerviosa del niño provocó que Kaoru entrecerrara los ojos y alzara una ceja

 **Kaoru:** ¿Estás seguro de que no me ocultas nada Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** Eh… yo… ¡Cómo crees, no seas paranóica busu! Encima de que me envían a calmarte para que no pongas la imagen de tu amado en los cartones de leche tú loca dudas de mi palabra.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y un chichón salió en la cabeza del niño mientras Kaoru volvía a poner el bokken en su cinto.

 **Kaoru:** Bueno, te creo, pero si descubro que estás mintiendo le diré a Tsubame que mojas la…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Hey! Mejor me voy que me están esperando… Ah, y dile a la comadreja que el iceberg con patas también está con nosotros ¡Hasta luego!

Raudo y veloz el muchacho se fue dejando a una Kaoru con más dudas que antes.

 **Kaoru:** Andan todos muy raros últimamente, ya he de averiguar que traman.

* * *

 _Muchas horas después_

 _-¡Tienes mejor semblante chamaco!_

 **Kenshin:** Todo gracias a su medicina Don Mario

El sonriente rojizo hizo una reverencia, aún su voz era un hilillo entrecortado pero ya la fiebre y el dolor habían cedido

 _-Recuerda tomarte la otra dosis del medicamento después de la serenata y para mañana estarás con tu voz normal manito._

 **Kenshin:** Gracias, ¿Y terminaron de practicar?

 _-Claro que si, todo quedó bien ahora andan descansando un poco y aunque no pudimos practicar todos juntos… ya sabes cantante y música a la vez… porque les andaba ayudando con los instrumentos te aseguro todo saldrá bien güerito._

El samurái se sintió aliviado y agradecido; después de unas enseñanzas rápidas por parte de su nuevo amigo de cómo debía mover la boca y agarrar la vihuela (instrumento que recién se enteraba que existía y que para su sorpresa también simularía tocar) todo quedó listo.

 _-Ahora ve con el resto que ya se nos está haciendo tarde, yo ya les caigo con sus trajes._

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿T-trajes?!

Sin duda ese día las sorpresas nunca terminarían.

* * *

Ejecución del plan

 **Sanosuke:** Que incomodo, este traje me roza las…

¡SHHH!

Pero no pudo completar su frase al ser acallado por todos en conjunto ya que estaban entrando al dojo por lo que en silencio refunfuñó intentando mientras caminaba acomodarse bien el pegado pantalón; este era negro y hacía juego con la chaqueta; ambos adornados con toques dorados que resaltaban así como el corbatín de moño rojo resaltaba en la camisa blanca.

Todos iban con trajes igual de pulcros y elegantes acompañados de sus debidos sombreros de charro de ala ancha, por lo cual no pasaban desapercibidos por la gente que encontrándoselos en el camino cuchicheaban sin apartar la vista de ellos hasta que se perdían en el horizonte. Tenían todo planeado, habían acordado al iniciar el camino que él se ocultaría detrás del pozo y sus matorrales, así estaría cerca del grupo para que saliera el sonido del mismo lugar y todos estarían ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del cuarto de Kaoru para que ella pudiera escucharlos y verlos pero no a detalle de fijarse en que Kenshin movía los labios por moverlos sin cantar en verdad.

Sigilosos se desplazaron hacia el local acordado primero ocultándose, vieron a través del shoji dos siluetas femeninas sentadas, iluminadas por luz de vela parecía la más baja estar peinando el cabello de la más alta.

 **Saito:** Aprovechemos mientras la comadreja acicala al mapache para acomodarnos.

Los demás asintieron mientras que con el mayor sigilo colocaron unas lámparas para alumbrar su improvisado escenario y se acomodaron en sus respectivos puestos junto con sus atriles individuales y partituras respectivas, tal y como los había organizado el mexicano, todos formando un semicírculo abierto y en el centro, dos pasos más adelante el Pelirrojo.

 **Enishi:** Cabeza de pollo hazte más allá que tu sombrero me está picando el ojo

 **Sanosuke:** No molestes, tienes lentes, además no es mi culpa que estos sombreros sean tan tontamente grandes.

-Shh, tranquilo mano no critique mi tequila para yo no criticar su sake que a fin de cuentas los dos son buenos. *indicó susurrando y sonriendo el bonachón para luego ponerse serio* Cuates préstenme atención, ha llegado el momento por el cual hemos practicado por horas y horas, sé que es de noche, tienen hambre y sueño pero este es el último esfuerzo y necesitamos total concentración compadres. Recuerden que en las partituras están las partes donde deben intervenir cantando. Ya verán que no es tan difícil como parece *acotó al ver la expresión de los dos más jóvenes* sientan la música en el corazón y háganlo por su cuate Kenshin.

 **Kenshin:** Gracias chicos, en verdad.

El samurai les agradeció sonriente con su hilillo de chillona voz. Y los demás se vieron y asintieron, ya era hora de acabar con eso y ver si de una vez por todas se le quitaba la mala suerte a su amigo pelirrojo y bonachón.

El mexicano adoptó su oculta posición y tras un sonoro grito la serenata comenzó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAIIIYAJAJAJAJAJAIIIII!

Ante el inconfundible aviso cada uno de los varones con suma concentración comenzó a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos al ritmo de la primera canción de la canción practicada.

Por otro lado, dentro del dojo ambas mujeres, se asustaron al oír ese extraño grito.

 **Misao:** ¡¿Que rayos fue eso Kaoru?!

 **Kaoru:** ¡No lo se! Pero vino del patio, vamos a averiguarlo

 **Misao:** ¿Habrá sido el _chupacabras_?

 **Kaoru:** ¿Qué rayos es…? ¿No ves que hay luces también? Mejor asomémonos sigilosamente.

Dejaron de susurrar, apagaron la vela, avanzaron al shoji y lo entreabrieron levemente, solo lo suficiente para espiar levemente cada una con un solo ojo al origen de ese grito.

-.-.-

 _"_ _Negrita de mis pesares_

 _Ojos de papel volando_

 _Negrita de mis pesares_

 _Ojos de papel volando_

 _A todos diles que si_

 _Pero no les digas cuando_

 _Así me dijiste a mí_

 _Por eso vivo penando."_

 _-.-.-_

 **Misao:** ¡Son varios y todos están cantando! Extraño ritmo pero bonito.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Oh si! ¿Pero se habrán equivocado de casa?

-.-.-

 _"_ _Cuando me traes a mi Negra_

 _Que la quiero ver aquí_

 _Con su rebozo de seda_

 _Que le traje de Tepic."_

 _-.-.-_

 **Misao:** No lo creo, mira al centro *indicó señalando sacando apenitas el dedo de entre el shoji* ese color de cabello no es muy común aquí.

 **Kaoru:** Color de cabello… Kenshin… ¡Es Kenshin!

La kendoka abrió por la emoción de par en par el shoji pudiendo así ver ambas a los que originaban esa peculiar melodía cuya última estrofa repetían a viva voz para luego poco a poco y sin dejar de tocar cambiaban la tonada de la canción de ese ritmo más alegre a uno un poco más apacible.

 **Misao:** Mira, ¡También está Aoshi-sama! *inquirió la más joven susurrando apenas pudiendo aguantar la emoción ¿Para cuál de las dos crees que sean estas canciones?

Pero la respuesta llegó por si sola al Kenshin dar un paso al frente mientras rasqueteando la vihuela comenzaba a _"cantar"._

-.-.-

 _"_ _De la sierra morena,_

 _cielito lindo, vienen bajando_

 _Un par de ojitos negros,_

 _cielito lindo, de contrabando."_

-.-.-

Con solo escucharlo, Kaoru sintió que su corazón se derritió. "Es para ti" susurró su amiga sin embargo aunque la escucho no podía reaccionar.

-.-.-

 _"_ _Ese lunar que tienes,_

 _cielito lindo, junto a la boca_

 _No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo,_

 _que a mí me toca."_

-.-.-

Sus mejillas adoptaban cada vez más color, y no era la única; incluso Misao estaba embelesada con la melodía tanto por lo hermoso de la música, de la letra y de la acción ya que no era nada común ver algo así en Japón.

 _-.-.-_

 _"_ _¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

 _Porque cantando se alegran,_

 _cielito lindo, los corazones."_

 _-.-.-_

Ambas amigas, vestidas con yukatas blancas y un ligero sobretodo, decidieron sentarse juntas en el borde de madera con los pies colgando para disfrutar más cómodas de la melodía que al cabo de un rato acabó sin embargo ellas siguieron en sus puestos mientras veían que los músicos acomodaban sus partituras.

Entre inaudibles cuchicheos analizaban los trajes de los chicos, a los cuales ya habían reconocido plenamente, se impresionaron de ver allí a Saito y a Enishi, les dio ternura Yahiko y se molestaron la una a la otra por las expresiones que ponían al ver a sus respectivos galanes en esos trajes tan peculiares pero que a la vez los hacían ver más atractivos. De repente acallaron cuando el sonido del violin de Aoshi irrumpió con armonía en la noche acompañado de la "nueva melodiosa voz" del Samurai.

-.-.-

 _"_ _Amorcito corazón,_

 _yo tengo tentación de un beso_

 _que se prenden el calor_

 _de nuestro gran amor, mi amor_

 _Yo quiero ser_

 _un solo ser y estar contigo;_

 _te quiero ver en el querer_

 _para soñar."_

-.-.-

 **Misao:** Que hermoso que toca Aoshi-sama…

 **Kaoru:** Si… y que precioso que canta Kenshin…

Dando ambas un suspiro de enamoradas continuaron cuchicheando por lo bajo mientras escuchaban como los demás instrumentos entraban en la melodía junto con el violín.

-.-.-

"En la dulce sensación

de un beso mordelón quisiera,

amorcito corazón,

decirte mi pasión por ti."

-.-.-

 **Misao:** Pensándolo bien… ¿No es raro?

 **Kaoru:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Misao:** El tono de voz de Kenshin… nunca lo había escuchado así de varonil… digo… de grave y afinado.

La Kendoka se quedó meditando las palabras de su amiga… si lo pensaba si era extraño… pero ellas tampoco sabían que Aoshi tocaba violín ¿Verdad? Quizás el canto fuese alguna habilidad oculta de su amado… O quizás la gripe del día anterior lo había afectado demasiado… como fuese estaba disfrutando el momento.

-.-.-

"Compañeros en el bien y el mal,

ni las años nos podrán pensar,

amorcito corazón, serás mi amor."

-.-.-

Una vez más los Mariachis pararon y esta vez las damas aplaudieron haciendo sonreír a todos (aunque levemente a los más serios) al ver que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo apreciados.

Mientras volvían a reordenar sus papeles, Misao llamó seriamente la atención de su amiga.

 **Misao:** Kaoru, sabes bien que significa esto ¿No?

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que van tocar otra canción?

 **Misao:** ¡No! O sea sí, pero a eso no me refiero, me refiero a tooodo esto *indicó con las manos haciendo un gran circulo para simbólicamente englobar la situación* ¡Kenshin se te está declarando!

Kaoru se ruborizó aún más de lo que estaba, si había pasado esa idea por su cabeza pero la había descartado para no hacerse por demás de ilusiones

 **Kaoru:** No creo, de seguro Kenshin solo lo hace como agradecimiento.

 **Misao:** ¡¿Estás loca o sorda mujer?! ¿No escuchas la letra? ¡Ya quisiera yo que Aoshi-sama me dedique algo así! Aunque no me quito de la cabeza que está tocando para mi *indicó viendo de reojo al ninja que estaba acordando unas últimas indicaciones con sus compañeros, en todo el momento en que él estuvo tocando ella había sentido sus ojos clavados fijamente en ella con una intensidad especial que antes no la había sentido por parte de él; salió de sus pensamientos enamoradizos y acotó* ¡Es un hombre romántico! Mira, para probarte todo lo que te digo escuchemos la siguiente canción y verás que lo que digo es verdad y que estas a un paso de tener "Kenshinsitos" y "Kaorusitas"

Los músicos se pusieron en posición y ellas callaron para poder volver a disfrutar de las tranquilas melodías que de seguro les volverían a brindar.

Sin embargo la extraña pose que adoptó el rojizo las hizo mirarse de soslayo

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAIIIYAJAJAJAJAJAIIIII!_

 _¡No se me rajen mis mariachis de La Chingada!_

El pelirrojo abrió un poco un ojo para ver a su amada mientras fingía dar ese grito y decir esa frase, estaba en "el guion" pero aún así se avergonzaba un poco, más por el grito ya que no sabía que significaba lo otro. Igual debía seguir, esa era la última canción que habían practicado para que el actué, la siguiente, aunque tuviera la letra entre los papeles de su atril, ni había tenido tiempo de leerla y menos sabía cómo la debía interpretar así que en la canción actual debía esforzarse mucho, aunque no fuese de sus letras favoritas, ya que la siguiente ni sabía cómo iba a salir. Solo le quedaba confiar.

Comenzaron Saito y Enishi a tocar su guitarra y Guitarrón respectivamente, llegando finalmente su turno de cantar.

 _-.-.-_

 _"_ _Soy un hombre muy honrado,_

 _Que me gusta lo mejor_

 _Las mujeres no me faltan,_

 _Ni el dinero, ni el amor_

 _Jineteando en mi caballo_

 _Por la sierra yo me voy_

 _Las estrellas y la luna_

 _Ellas me dicen dónde voy"_

 _-.-.-_

 **Kaoru:** Okey… eso no fue precisamente romántico…

 **Misao:** Quizas… quizás solo sea una parte de la canción… si es así no puede cambiarle la letra ¿no?

Yahiko comenzó nuevamente a acompañar a los instrumentos de cuerda junto con el son de sus maracas el Ex hitoriki también se unió, o mejor dicho fingió hacerlo mientras se impresionaba de lo bien que estaba saliendo todo pese a lo complejo de fingir y de tratar de sincronizar su actuación con los hábiles cantos y toques de vihuela del escondido Don Mario.

Todos al son de los instrumentos a coro cantaron.

 _-.-.-_

 _"_ _Ay, ay, ay, ay_

 _Ay, ay mi amor_

 _Ay mi morena,_

 _De mi corazón"_

 _-.-.-_

 **Misao:** ¿Ves? ¡Romantico! ¡Eres la Morena de su corazón!

La mayor sonrió mientras imaginaba una escena de ellos casados y su rojizo esposo llamándola de esa peculiar pero bonita forma.

Los mariachis siguieron cantando y sin darse cuenta por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos terminó la canción

 **Kaoru:** ¡Me lo perdí! ¿Qué más dijo?

Misao sonrió preguntándose mentalmente que estaría pensando su pervertida amiga

 **Misao:** ¿De seguro en tu mente ya andabas de luna de miel, verdad? Pero no te preocupes no era letra importante, no fue de las canciones más románticas que han cantado ¡Pero buen ritmo si tenía! Y aun así lo que te digo es cierto, esto por donde quiera que lo veas es una declaración

Los músicos acomodaron nuevamente las partituras poniendo las anteriores en una pila y dejando solo una hoja en sus atriles.

 **Kaoru:** Parece que esta es la última

 **Misao:** Es verdad, te aseguro que será extra especial, ¡Para cerrar con broche de oro la declaración!

Mientras las mujeres cuchicheaban los improvisados mariachis terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo, esta solo la habían practicado en instrumento y una pequeña parte cantada que no era letra en verdad sino solo acompañante. Pero la letra en sí de la canción ninguno la sabía.

Y es que mientras Kenshin dormía, para ayudarle a elegir las canciones a Don Mario le comentaron levemente sobre la vida de Kenshin pero ya que no querían ni Sano ni Yahiko entrar en oscuros detalles por respeto a su amigo abreviaron su pasado en una abstracta frase.

Kenshin era un aventurero

Y en base a eso el extranjero había ido a buscar las partituras de una canción en particular que según él le quedaría como anillo al dedo; porque como el pícaro hombre decía "Aventurero una vez, ¡Aventurero siempre!"

Al tercer golpe de conteo en el Guitarrón de Enishi comenzaron a tocar para luego acompañar a sus instrumentos con sus respectivas voces.

-.-.-

 _"_ _Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la_

 _Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la"_

-.-.-

Callaron para darle la batuta al pelirrojo que leyendo la letra comenzó calladamente a vocalizar mientras desde detrás de unos arbustos una potente voz salía junto con su actuar

-.-.-

 _"_ _Yo soy el aventurero,_

 _El mundo me importa poco_

 _Cuando una mujer me gusta,_

 _Me gusta a pesar de todo._

 _Me gustan_

 _Las altas y las chaparritas,_

 _Las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas,_

 _Solteras y viudas y divorciaditas,_

 _Me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas._

 _Y por eso digo así cantando con mi canción,_

 _Yo soy el aventurero, puritito corazón_

 _Verda' de dios que si compadrito..."_

-.-.-

Ante tantas palabras Kaoru no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, no sabía si la estaba insultando o alagando, si le estaba diciendo que estaba con todas esas mujeres o que no le importaba si ella fuese así, o si le había insinuado que tenía la nariz pequeña o que era una tabla por delante y por detrás.

No terminó ni la línea de sus pensamientos cuando los demás mariachis volvieron a cantar dando paso nuevamente al pelirrojo. El cual comenzó a "cantar" nuevamente sin cesar dejándola escandalizada pensando en un Kenshin alcohólico que iba de bar en bar bailando y tomando sin cesar. Sin embargo la última frase fue la que la alteró más

-.-.-

 _"…_ _Yo son el aventurero y a mis suegras les respondo:_

 _Que si traen a sus hijitas, me las cuiden o no respondo..._

 _Verda' de dios que no, yo agarro parejo, parejo, parejo_

 _Compadrito... !"_

-.-.-

 **Misao:** ¡Qué horror! ¿Sabías que él tenía "suegras"?

La kendoka negó con la cabeza con su cara visiblemente consternada mientas en el grupo musical Kenshin sudaba frío al leer, mientras avanzaba la música, la letra. Miró de reojo a sus amigos y en ellos encontró por una parte la misma consternación de él aunque en menor grado y por otra una mirada obscura de pena ajena al saber lo que se le vendría al samurái.

Los demás mariachis dieron nuevamente su alarido de compañía dando paso nuevamente a que el ex vagabundo siga cavando su tumba músical.

Con cada frase que repetía y con cada frase que agregaba sentía que no tendría forma de salir de esa situación. Sin duda esa era una canción no muy acorde para dedicar a una dama para cortejarla y menos si esta pertenecía a la cultura japonesa.

Sin embargo mientras seguía vocalizando sin hablar su mente buscaba soluciones.

Si lo pensaba bien, habían sido 3 canciones de letra bonita con las que estaba seguro haber llegado al corazón de su Kaoru dono, solo una no fue muy adecuada… y mejor evitar pensar en la que estaba terminando de cantar actualmente… Hey, pero 3 de 5 no es mala cifra ¿Verdad?

Si no sucedía nada peor capaz y tenía oportunidad de apelar a la indulgencia de su amada. Y según leía estaba a punto de terminar

-.-.-

 _"…_ _Aventurero yo soy..."_

 _-.-.-_

La música paró, él dejó de vocalizar pero para su desgracia "la voz de él" no dejó de hablar.

-.-.-

" _Y esta serenata fue dedicada a Guadalupe,_

 _la luz de mi vida a la que le declaro mi amor…_

 _¡Te amo Lupita!"_

 _-.-.-_

Todos los acompañantes de Kenshin dieron un paso atrás, incluso Misao que estaba al lado de Kaoru decidió meterse en el cuarto y cerrar el shoji dejando un hilillo de abertura para ver.

Aunque el extranjero tapó su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde; y es que al estar tan inspirado en esa canción, la cual es una de sus preferidas y se la había dedicado en su tiempo a su esposa, revivió mentalmente la situación y sin querer se le salió el nombre de su mujer.

Pero aunque fuese un simple error de nombre por propia experiencia él sabía que llamar a una mujer amada por el nombre de otra era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

Susurró a los demás chicos que ahora estaban más cerca de él.

 _-Nos vamos a La Chingada, ¡Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió compadres!_

Y dejando una estela de polvo detrás todos desaparecieron llevándose consigo los instrumentos y demás. Dejando solos a la luz del fuego de las lámparas a la Kendoka que con un tic en el ojo tronaba sus dedos y al Samurai Mariachi que aún tenía la esperanza de 3 de 5 no estuvieran mal, sin embargo con una sola pregunta Kaoru derrumbó esa posibilidad.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Quién es esa Lupita, Kenshin? *indicó con sonrisa aterradora* ¿Cuéntame, ella es la alta, la chaparrita, la flaca, la gorda o la chiquitita?

Rogando a Buda por su alma y por el don de la palabra para explicar solito esa compleja situación, estaba decidido a que si sobrevivía a esa noche ya no seguiría los consejos de ninguno de sus amigos… porque si no terminaría muerto por culpa de ellos. Quizás lo que necesitaba era otra perspectiva, una más... femenina.

* * *

 **Intento #5**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Sanosuke

 **Estado de la misión:** Fallida

 **Nota mental:** Nunca, nunca, NUNCA confundir el nombre de una mujer con otra… menos en una declaración de amor…. ¡Y mucho menos si esta mujer es Kaoru-dono!… ¡NUNCA!.

Puedes hacer muchas cosas bien pero una mala arruinará todo.

* * *

 **Disclaimers:**

-Samurai X le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

-El Son de la Negra pertenece a Blas Galindo.

-Cielito Lindo le pertenece a Quirino Mendoza y Cortés.

-Amorcito Corazón le pertenece a Pedro de Urdimalas (letra) y Manuel Esperón (música)

-La Canción del Mariachi pertenece a Los Lobos.

-El Aventurero le pertenece a Pedro Fernández.

-Pedro Fernández se pertenece a sí mismo.

-La Frase "Siganme los buenos" le pertenece a Chespirito.

-Cualquier otra frase o referencia popularmente conocida no es de mi autoría; incluirlas en el fanfic si.

* * *

 **¡Hola a quienes llegaron a este punto!**

Mi meta esta vez era actualizar máximo hasta la quincena de noviembre… y no lo conseguí tanto por falta tanto de creatividad como de tiempo y fuerzas.

Pero bueno ahora quedan solamente dos capítulos para completar el fic el cual lo terminaré en este año llueva, truene o relampaguee. En diciembre serán los 2 últimos capítulos aunque la fecha exacta no la cuadro todavía ya que también quiero hacer un one-shot de RK navideño *Le chat et l'abeille ama navidad :D*

Espero poder inspirarme para todo toditirijillo *3*

Con respecto al reto navideño del foro Sakabatto no sé si participare, me encantaría, pero no sé si me dé la creatividad para todo, debo pensarlo pasada esta semana que será muy intensa para mi familia por diversas actividades y compromisos.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, en verdad me anima mucho ya que este fue mi primer fic en otro fandom que no sea Bleach y el que detonó mi pseudo inspiración para este año escribir más de lo que había escrito en todos los anteriores jajaja.

Si alguna Mexicana lee esto y piensa que algo no es adecuado pido disculpas, quise utilizar muchas jergas mexicanas para que se note la personalidad del personaje, hablando japonés pero en esas palabras en concreto usando en el español, iba a subrayarlas sin embargo opté por no hacerlo.

Espero no ofender a nadie con las palabras utilizadas…. Y disculpen si alguna palabra que se me escapara no es de ese país, si me falta explicar algo o si le faltan instrumentos a los mariachis ninjas.

También quiero recordarles que el fic tiene incongruencias (históricas y de todo tipo) y que no deben encontrarle tanto sentido solo sonreír con las locuras de este singular equipo.

Muchas gracias en verdad y este originalmente iba a ser el segundo capítulo pero termino siendo el quinto, espero les gustara así sea un poquito pese a que salió demasiado extenso.

 _Nota:_ Si llegaron a esta parte como recompensa por leer mi comentario les tengo un momento adicional :)

* * *

 **BONUS**

 **Kenshin:** Oro… pues no salió todo bien pero creo que si no hubiese habido ese error Kaoru-dono no hubiera descubierto a Sessha… ¡De seguro la actuación se me da! Quizás deba actuar mañana para demostrarle mis habilidades en el teatro y así conquistarla. Pero que actuaría… ¿Alguna recomendación?

 **Aoshi:** Podría ser Romeo y Julieta, un melodrama amoroso clásico.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Buena idea! Yo sería Romeo obviamente pero… ¿Quién sería Julieta? Mmm…Hey, Yahiko…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Qué sueño! Soy un niño en crecimiento mejor iré a dormir, adiós chicos.

Y sin esperar respuesta el jovencito como bólido fue a su cuarto.

 **Kenshin:** Que extraño, el nunca admite ser un niño… Bueno, Sano, me harías un fav… ¡Oro, Sano!

Sin embargo el luchador ya había saltado la valla y huido hacia el bosque.

 **Kenshin:** Y dice ser mi mejor amigo… Hey Enishi, tu eres como de la familia te molestaría… ¿Enishi? ¡Enishi!

Tan rápido se había esfumado el peliblanco que hasta los lentes había olvidado

 **Kenshin:** Tendrá que volver, no creo que tenga otro par… en fin, ¿Y tú Aoshi? Fuiste el de la idea y… ¡Oro, otro más!

El ninja ya estaba a 5 techos de distancia en ese momento, por seguridad prefería dormir en uno de ellos.

El samurái vio derredor, el único que quedaba era un delgado pero fornido hombre que con ojos cerrados disfrutaba de un cigarro. El pelirrojo dudoso decidió preguntar pero ni bien abrió la boca…

 **Saito:** Ni te atrevas… o te meto a la cárcel por un mes.

"¿Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos?"

Pensó y hondamente suspiró, esperando que mañana fuese un día mejor.

* * *

 ** _¿Quién será el nuevo ejemplo a seguir de nuestro pelirrojo bonachón?_**


	6. Día 6

**Sábado**

 **Kenshin:** Donde, donde, donde… ¡¿Dónde consigo una mujer?!

Ante la exclamación desesperada del pelirrojo en pleno casco comercial de Tokio, varias mujeres que pasaban por allí lo quedaron viendo de forma escandalizada como si fuese un violador, al darse cuenta el pelirrojo caminó rápido unas cuantas cuadras, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es que una horda enfurecida de mujeres lo exiliara de la ciudad.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero había conseguido salir vivo del problema del día anterior, eso sí, el corto avance que había hecho con la pintura del jueves y las primeras canciones del viernes fue eliminado por el catastrófico error del final.

 **Kenshin:** Lupita-san, espero Don Mario nunca la traiga a Japón o Kaoru-dono me castrará.

Pensó el pelirrojo al recordar que aparte de haber tenido que explicar que él no era quien cantaba, hecho que Kaoru creyó de inmediato al escucharlo hablar, tuvo que firmar una declaración juramentada de no conocer ni tener relación con ninguna Lupita, caso contrario con la parte del filo de la Sakkabato le esperaría gran agonía.

Bajó un poco el ritmo de la caminata andando sin rumbo fijo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba cansado de recibir consejos de sus amigos varones, y aunque sabía que la culpa no era completamente de ellos sino de su pésima suerte, algo le decía que con una visión femenina del tema lograría mejores resultados.

El problema era a quien preguntarle.

 **Kenshin:** Veamos una vez más…que mujeres conozco… ¿Tae? No es muy discreta que digamos… ¿Megumi? Ya pasé por el consultorio y el Doctor Gensai dijo que no volvía de su visita médica al pueblo vecino hasta el día lunes… ¿Misao? Se fue desde temprano… incluso antes que Kaoru-dono… ¿Tsubame? Ella es más tímida que yo… ¿Kaoru? ¡No seas tonto Kenshin, como le preguntarás a ella como declarársele a ella misma!... ¿Tomoe? Sin sesión espiritista imposible… ¡Y los cazafantasmas no están disponibles! ¡Qué rayos haré!

Tan ensimismado estaba el ojivioleta que no notó por donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien que difícilmente pasaría desapercibido, cayendo sentado.

 _"_ _¡Así que aquí está el culpable de que deba trabajar dos meses gratis!"_

 **Kenshin:** ¿Oro? ¡Chou-san!

El cazador de espadas sonrió mientras ayudaba a incorporarse al samurái, lucía como siempre, con su traje rojo y cabellos de escoba rebelde.

 **Chou:** Hey Himura, me contaron que andas más salado que Yumi en un convento o que Shishio en un volcán.

El samurái asintió derrotado a lo cierto de la comparación.

 **Kenshin:** Supongo Saito ya te contó todo.

 **Chou:** Con lujo de detalles *indicó sonriente recordando todos los infortunios que le relató su superior* Ten cuidado que si viene un perro capaz te riega como a plantita Himura!

El hombre de múltiples espadas soltó una risa con regocijo sin embargo al ver la expresión de extrema derrota del samurái decidió ayudar, después de todo él le había perdonado la vida después de lo del niño… y si tenía suerte podía apostar todo o nada con Saito y recuperar su dinero perdido.

 **Chou:** Mira Himura, estas de suerte *indicó apoyando un codo en el hombro del bajo samurái, usándolo de apoyo* Yo te voy a ayudar a…

 **Kenshin:** ¡No!

El samurái no dejó que el rubio terminara la frase, sorprendido un grito de terror haciéndose para atrás de un salto haciendo caer al cazador sin querer por su acto.

Ya conocía esa rutina, sabía cómo terminaría todo y estaba curado de espanto.

Mientras Chou se incorporaba aprovechó para sincerarse y disculparse.

 **Kenshin:** Disculpa Chou-san, pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda, durante toda la semana he seguido consejos de amigos varones pero no han sido muy… eficaces. Quiero seguir consejos desde un punto de vista más femenino.

El hombre vestido de rojo se sacudió el polvo, no parecía afectado ni ofendido mas bien hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia y sonrió con suspicacia.

 **Chou:** ¿Más femenino dices? Creo que tengo lo que necesitas

Antes de que el Samurai pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, su pensamiento se bloqueó y el color subió a su rostro de súbita manera al sentir una fuerte nalgada acompañada de una frase perturbadoramente extraña susurrada a su oido.

 _"_ _Mmmm, sigues tan guapo como siempre, papito"_

 **Kenshin:** ¡ORO! ¡Kamatari-san!

 **Kamatari:** ¡La misma que viste y calza! ¿Me extrañaste lindura? ¡No lo niegues que yo sé que sí!

Con un kenshin aún anonadado mirándola, Kamatari comenzó a reír. La expresión que había dejado en su rostro era triunfal ya que no solo era por su atrevido saludo sino por ver su apariencia actual.

Como su guadaña había sido destruida en la pelea anterior y dada su nueva profesión de espía, Kamatari había optado por armas más discretas las que traía imperceptiblemente escondidas en su Kimono aquamarina el cual pese a ser parecido al que hace tiempo uso, era incluso más femenino, elegante y seductor.

Sin duda, si Kenshin no supiera de antemano que era hombre, habría jurado por su espada que esa era la hija de alguna noble casta.

La impresión de la cuasi violación recibida pasó y el samurái finalmente recobro su color natural y habló.

 **Kenshin:** Kamatari-san me asustó, es un gusto verla pero me impresiona que esté por estos lares. Chou nos dijo que la habían enviado a una misión al extranjero que por su apariencia era ideal para que la cumpliera a la perfección.

 **Kamatari:** Sencillo querido, arribé hoy a puerto, ya terminé mi misión en argentina y volví a entregar mi informe. Aunque por corto tiempo será mi estadía… después de todo dejé algo importante por esas tierras además del trabajo

El Samurai sin entender se rascó el mentón y al ver su duda en el rostro Chou comentó

 **Chou:** Resulta que la Reina travesti ya tiene novio.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Oro! ¿Y él sabe que usted es…?

 **Kamatari:** ¿Hombre? ¡Si! ¡Y así me ama mi chesito su mercé!

 **Kenshin:** Me alegra en verdad que haya encontrado el verdadero amor y sea feliz.

El samurái le dio una sonrisa sincera, él no era quien para juzgar el amor de los demás, y después de saber que la aludida dos veces se había intentado suicidar antes de su partida al extranjero, le alegraba verla finalmente feliz con su vida.

Bueno Himura... no espera… Himura suena muy tosco… te llamaré Kenshin…. No, Ken… ¡Si! Ken-chan Chou ya me lo había comentado antes y además escuche su conversación, ¡Así que te ayudaré hoy con tu misión!

Kenshin puso sin saberlo en su rostro una expresión de profunda meditación, si bien Kamatari era biológicamente hombre y había decidido ya no recibir consejos de tipo alguno, a su vez la recién llegada se consideraba una mujer por ende no estaría rompiendo su autopromesa.

Kamatari rio disimuladamente al ver como el samurái mentalmente sopesaba los pros y contras.

El pelirrojo aparte de parecerle guapo, le caía bien, asi que decidió convencerlo de una vez y mientras jugaba ahora con uno de sus más largos cabellos, añadió.

 **Kamatari:** Tranquilo guapo que no te comeré ya que yo soy fiel, además no seré la única que te ayude hoy *al ver que el bajito iba a refutar, añadió* No, no me refiero al cabeza de escoba.

 **Chou:** ¡Oye!

 **Kamatari:** Lo siento Chou-chan *indicó guiñándole un ojo a lo que el rubio refunfuñó* Me refiero Ken-chan a alguien más que te aseguro gustosa aceptará ayudar… ¿No es cierto?

 _¡Es verdad!_

No sabía si por sus problemas amorosos sus reflejos estaban más lentos o si los demás se habían puesto a practicar, pero por tercera vez en el día alguien que apareció de repente lo logró impresionar.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Misao-dono!, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

 **Misao:** Te lo contaré en el camino, ahora no hay tiempo que perder Himura

Sin darle tiempo a negarse o siquiera reaccionar, ambas tomaron al samurái, una de cada brazo y tras despedirse de Chou comenzaron a avanzar.

 **Kamatari:** ¡Es hora de que finalmente conquistes a esa Barbie, Ken-chan!

Por su parte el cazador de espadas dio gracias a Buda de no haber vuelto su sueldo a apostar, ya que con esas dos involucradas definitivamente no había resultado bueno que esperar.

* * *

 **Kenshin:** Oro… ¿Entonces ustedes son amigas?

 **Kamatari:** Claro que si Ken-chan, nos hicimos amigas después de la batalla de Kioto, ¡Descubrí que ella es una buena chica comadreja!

 **Misao:** Aww… yo también pienso que eres una buena… ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices comadreja? ¡Odiosa "Dragma" Queen!

La antigua Juppon-gatana rió a carcajadas, estaban los tres sentados en la banca de un parque a donde habían raptado a Kenshin para con mayor comodidad conversar.

Poco a poco pudo dejar de reír y al ver la aún confusa expresión en el chico decidió comentar.

 **Kamatari:** Mira, me he estado escribiendo con Misao, y al saber que iba a volver por unos días decidimos quedar para un día de chicas. Chou me fue a ver al puerto, fuimos a la oficina de Saito y luego me llevó con Misao para irnos a curiosear por tiendas del centro de la capital, también invitamos a tu "amor mapache" pero como ella anda dando clases según me contó Misao no se nos pudo unir.

El Samurai asintió por fin entendiendo la situación, no le parecía mal la idea de que fueran amigas, después de todo él era medio amigo de muchos que habían intentado matarlo o que él los había intentado matar en el pasado.

Un grito conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **Misao:** ¡Dejemos ese tema atrás chicos y vayamos al asunto que en verdad nos importa! *se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo picándolo con el codo* ¿Así que por eso habías estado tan raro toda la semana? *al ver que el chico iba a negar se adelantó a hablar* ¡Y ni te molestes en negarlo! No solo he vivido tus rarezas junto con Kaoru, sino que también estaba escondida escuchando mientras hablabas con la travestida y con la escoba con patas… sin mencionar que el mismo renegó delante mío que perdió dos meses de sueldo por apostar a tu favor jajaja

Kenshin sintió todo el ánimo por los suelos, no solo porque Chou perdió apostando a favor de el (lo que significaba que Saito aposto en su contra de seguro) sino principalmente porque si Misao sabía era 99% probable que la información de sus intenciones y sentimientos de llegaran a oídos de Kaoru en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Intentó apelar a la amistad que había tenido la ninja primero con él y comenzó a pedirle de manera acomedida.

 **Kenshin:** Señorita Misao, le pido de manera solícita que…

 **Misao:** ¿Qué no le diga nada a Kaoru? ¡Por favor Himura! Tu eres un buen amigo pero ella es como mi hermana… *indicó haciendo una pausa ante la cual el pelirrojo se desanimó pensando que serían reveladas sus intenciones sin ninguna contemplación* y por eso no le diré

 **Kenshin:** ¿Oro?

Ese final no se lo esperaba… no era racional que si una "hermana" técnicamente era superior a un "amigo" no se lo fuera a contar.

Al ver la duda en su rostro, la ninja supo lo que pasaba por la rojiza cabeza de su amigo y se explicó mejor

 **Misao:** Yo los quiero mucho a ambos y por respeto a la amistad contigo no revelare este inofensivo secreto, así como por respeto a mi hermandad con Kaoru no le quitaré la bella oportunidad de saber la existencia de estos buenos sentimientos por parte de su portador…

El pelirrojo sonrió con dulzura, Misao estaba demostrando ser ya una mujer fiel a sus convicciones, con madurez y paciencia que él hubiese creído no portaba en su totalidad todavía. La felicidad se le arruinó un poco al escuchar lo que después la chica añadió.

 **Misao:** Pero como me estresas al ser un completo desastre en estos temas, y como me conozco que en cualquier momento se me suelta la lengua con Kaoru, te voy… no… ¡Te vamos a ayudar! ¿Confías en nosotras Himura?

Kenshin sonrió con una gota en la sien mientras asentía, quizás no fuese tan madura como pensaba pero la ninja era bien intencionada, fiel a sus amistades y de seguro junto con Kamatari harían una buena dupla de visión femenina para ayudarlo y con esos consejos seguro llegaría al corazón de su amada.

Salió un de su ensimismamiento y se fijó que las dos chicas estaban paradas frente a el a unos pasos cotilleando en secreto susurrándose cosas al oído para luego separarse y asentir decididas. Al voltear a verlo con sonrisas pícaras, Kenshin intuyó con su sentido _ninjaracnido_ que algo allí no iba a ir bien.

 **Misao:** Kenshin Himura, nuestro plan es sencillo y basado en lo que toda mujer quiere de quien le gusta… ¡Solo debes ponerte Super Sexy para Kaoru agarrarla y robarle un beso! ¡Te aseguramos que así hoy mismo estarás teniendo Kenshinsitos!

 **Kenshin:** ¡ORO! ¡Quiero declarármele, no que me denuncie por acoso y violación! ¡Kamatari-san diga algo por favor!

 **Kamatari:** ¡La comadreja tiene razón Ken-chan! ¡Una acción dice más que mil palabras y te aseguro que con esa no le quedará duda de que te gusta y quieres con ella!

 **Misao:** ¡Gracias por apoyarme querida travestida!

El Samurai se llevó la palma de la mano al al rostro, ya no estaba seguro de que una visión femenina fuera lo correcto, no al menos de parte de esas dos.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Saben? Creo que mejor iré a buscar a Megumi al pueblo vecino para que me de un consejo y…

Pero el rojizo no logró completar su frase al sentir un picotazo en el brazo, bajo la mirada y vio a la ninja inyectándolo rápido para en cuestión de segundos guardar la jeringuilla y sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

 **Misao:** Dijiste que confiabas en nosotros Himura, ahora solo descansa y deja todo en nuestras manos.

Y así escuchando esta última frase el samurái cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Kamatari:** ¿No crees que exageramos un poco? ¿Despertará a tiempo?

 **Misao:** Por favor chica, ¡Él era battousai el destajador! No le pasará nada por una pequeña dosis de droga del sueño. Y si, despertará a la hora acordada, recuerda que soy ninja y sé qué medida darle exactamente.

La chica más alta suspiró, había cargado al hombro cual saco de papas al samurái por todo Tokio hasta llegar a una tienda en particular.

 _-¿En que las puedo ayudar? ¿Desean artículos para un trío?_

Ambas chicas gritaron a coro un "No" ante lo cual la dueña de la sexshop se sobresaltó.

 **Kamatari:** ¡Con este guapo quizás tendría una aventura pero no soy zoofílica como para andar con comadrejas!

 **Misao:** ¡Ni yo bisexual para andar con un chico que es chica a la vez!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Eres una hija de Yumi!

 **Misao:** ¡Hey, más respeto o le digo a Okina que te toquetee!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Asco! * indicó dando un gritillo poniendo un rostro de temor y desagrado para luego aclararse la garganta y dirigirse a la tendera* Mire señorita, queremos algo sexy para este pelirrojo, algo con que cualquier mujer con verlo se desangre y quiera comérselo como a un _red velvet_.

 **Misao:** ¡E ignore el hecho de que está drogado e inconsciente!

-No se preocupe, sucede más a menudo de lo que creen, síganme por favor…

Después de pasar horas escogiendo entre modelos y modelos las chicas se decidieron por uno que le entregaron a la tendera para que se lo coloque al samurái mientras veían que les hacía falta.

Tiempo después la señorita encargada las llamó para mostrar como quedaba ya puesto lo escogido por las otras dos

 **Kamatari:** ¡DI-VI-NO!

 **Misao:** Si mi señor Aoshi se pusiera algo así…

 **Kamatari:** ¡Mi chesito su mercé tiene que tener algo así! Esto se lo llevamos puesto, y deme uno tipo animal print para llevar.

 **Misao:** ¡Dos, pero el mío versión hilo dental! En un futuro Aoshi-sama lo podrá necesitar.

 _-Enseguida Señoritas._

La tendera fue a traer lo ahora solicitado uniéndolo con lo que las chicas previamente habían escogido; tras ponerle encima de lo comprado su traje normal al samurái, pagar por lo comprado y recibir la mercadería se fueron raudas y veloces pues entre tanto elegir ya estaban con el tiempo justo para preparar todo y evitar que alma alguna estuviese rondando por allí cuando Kaoru llegara.

Nada podía fallar.

* * *

Ejecución del plan

 **Kaoru:** ¡Tadaima!

La recién llegada Kendoka gritó con ánimo mientras entraba a su domicilio. Estaba cansada por el duro entrenamiento del día pero feliz a la vez por haber dado su mejor esfuerzo en este penúltimo día de trabajo corrido en el dojo vecino.

Sin embargo ante su alegre saludo solo silencio obtuvo como respuesta

 **Kaoru:** Que extraño parece que no hay nadie… oh, ¿Una nota?

 _"_ _Kaoru, el cabeza de pollo, Yahiko, Himura, Aoshi-sama y yo salimos a hacer un encargo que nos pidió Okina, ya sabes mañana es nuestro ultimo día aquí así que mejor dejar todo listo con anticipación._

 _No te esperamos porque Himura dijo que llegarías agotada de tu día de trabajo y que mejor te dejáramos descansar._

 _Volveremos en la madrugada no nos esperes._

 _Makimachi Misao"_

La kendoka quedo viendo la carta con una ceja alzada… ¿Todos saliendo al anochecer por un encargo de Okina? ¿No que ya tenían todo listo? ¿Y no que Kamatari venía? Misao ni la nombró y conociéndola es lo primero que diría. Últimamente todos andaban más extraños que de costumbre.

Suspiró dejando el papel escrito por la ninja en la mesita del recibidor donde la había encontrado.

 **Kaoru:** En fin, en algo tiene razón, estoy cansada, creo que mejor tomaré un baño

La chica dejó su bokken en el recibidor prendió el fuego para calentar el agua y se fue directamente al cuarto de baño sin pasar a ver ropa a su cuarto. ¿Para qué si nadie estaba y llegarían tarde? Bastaba con coger una toalla del baño.

Disfrutó de un extenso, cálido y relajante baño que quitó por completo sus tensiones, aunque en vez de despertarla, más sueño le dio.

Pensó en que seguro no habría comida si todos habían salido, menos mal ella había comido algo de camino a casa. Ahora podía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo para soñar con ojivioleta amado.

Con esa idea salió de la tina, cogió una toalla secándose un poco para luego cubrirse con ella el cuerpo saliendo así del cuarto de baño.

Caminó por el pasillo y entrando a su cuarto soltó un bostezo, no solo era el trabajo lo que la tenía agotada, sino también la trasnochada por la inesperada serenata.

Cerrando el shoji termino el perezoso bostezo soltando una pequeña al abrir sus azules ojos e impresionándose al posar su vista en el objeto que estaba en medio del cuarto

 **Kaoru:** ¿Una caja?

* * *

 _En otro lado de Tokio_

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Esto está buenísimo! ¡Gracias por la invitación comadreja!

 **Misao:** No me agradezcas a mí sino a Kamatari, mira que nosotros somos los que deberían invitarla por estar recién llegada y terminó siendo al revés.

 **Aoshi:** Misao tiene razón, ofrezco pagar la mitad.

 **Kamatari:** No te preocupes ninja oji-sexy *indicó guiñándole un ojo a lo que Aoshi ni se inmutó* Saito me pagó por mis servicios en el extranjero así que gustosa invito… ¡Más comida y sake para todos!

Sanosuke y Yahiko gritaron un "viva" a toda voz.

 **Kamatari:** Y más té para el hielo guapetón.

Aoshi aunque serio, agradecido asintió.

Por su parte aunque Misao moría por aventarle la botella de Sake en la cabeza a la ex Juppon-Gatana, se abstuvo.

Sabía que se la estaba cobrando por haberla metido sin consultárselo en ese lío, abusando de la billetera ajena con gran brío.

Al llevar a Kenshin a la casa Misao se fijó que su plan fallaría si cualquier habitante o visitante frecuente del dojo rondaba por allí. Debía sacarlos como diera lugar… pero sin que comenzaran a sospechar. Viendo a todos reunidos un plan vino a su mente y así indicó con voz alegre que Kamatari los invitaba a todos a comer y beber hasta la muerte.

Como supuso, surtió efecto el plan, incluso Aoshi que estaba hambriento asintió sin rechistar.

Preguntaron por Kenshin y la visitante bien respondió que había ido con Saito a una Misión.

Preguntaron por Kaoru y Misao respondió que la chica había reclinado la oferta pues estaba tan cansada que al único lugar donde iría era al futon.

Mientras los demás estaban ocupados susurraron entre las dos.

 **Kamatari:** Oye, ando dudosa, ¿Segura que lo que hicimos fue la mejor opción? ¿No fue muy precipitado?

 **Misao:** No lo creo, es lo que toda mujer querría de regalo.

 **Kamatari:** Es lo que tú querrías de regalo por parte de tu "Aoshi-sama"

 **Misao:** Shh es verdad pero ¿Da lo mismo no? Ahora calla y sigue tomando para que no comiencen a sosechar.

Kamatari aún dudosa de que eso fuera correcto, sopesó: Entre las dos opciones que había sugerido Misao pues sin duda era la mejor opción. Si ella misma creía ser atrevida, de seguro eso no era nada en comparación a la imaginación de la comadreja; menos mal había evitado que comprara las esposas y cuerdas.

* * *

Exactamente en el centro del cuarto estaba colocada una caja, pero no una cualquier caja, era una caja de regalo y no cualquier caja de regalo, era LA caja de regalo.

La misma estaba siendo iluminada por cuatro lámparas colocadas estratégicamente para que iluminen la estancia sin riesgo de en un tropezón ser volteadas

Kaoru se quedó viendo la escena sin comprender el motivo de la misma, se restregó los ojos pensando alucinaba por el cansancio pero no era así. Caminó con recelo hacia la caja y vio que en la tapa de la misma al lado del pompón colgaba una etiqueta grande que decía:

 _"_ _Para Kaoru, el mejor regalo de tu vida"_

 **Kaoru:** Bueno… A caballo regalado no se le ve el diente

Indicó aunque aún extrañada, más positiva la kendoka disponiéndose a abrir la caja pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que la misma se movió haciendo que la chica por impulso retrocediese unos cuantos pasos aferrándose fuertemente a la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo

La extraña caja siguió moviéndose y temblando hasta que de repente la tapa se levantó cayendo al suelo junto con las cuatro paredes de la caja dejando a vista de Kaoru el sumamente inesperado contenido.

 **Kenshin:** O-oro... siento la cabeza pesadísima… K-aoru-dono, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Al ver "el regalo de su vida" Kaoru quedó tiesa y pálida cual estatua de marfil. Sin embargo no duró mucho así ya que conforme bajaba la mirada recorriendo a battousai, su rostro adquirió un tono aún más rojo que los cabellos del samurái.

Y no era para menos, frente a ella un aún desorientado pelirrojo se erguía con cabello suelto y desordenado de forma sensual, un corbatín negro en su cuello, el tórax totalmente al descubierto, carente de sus pantalones escuetos sino que, como única censura en su zona más privada una negra y muy ceñida tanga en cuyo frente la frase "Eat me" resaltaba.

El Samurai no se explicaba el porqué de los cambios de color y de la expresión de su amor, preocupado por ella dio un paso al frente y preguntó

 **Kenshin:** Kaoru-dono, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Esta roja cual tomate, ¿Tendrá fiebre tal vez?

La chica dio un paso atrás instintivamente, sentía que en estado consciente ya no podía aguantar más, y su mirada de " _esa"_ parte no se podía apartar.

El ojivioleta al sentir su intenso escrutinio decidió mirarse a si mismo y al hacerlo se sonrojó casi tanto como la kendoka comprendiendo el motivo de su intenso mirar.

 **Kenshin:** ¡ORO! ¡Kaoru-dono no me vea!

Gritó avergonzado e intentó taparse con las paredes de la caja, pero estas se caían a cada rato; de repente una idea llegó a su mente "¡La tapa!" pensó y en el acto se viró agachándose sin doblar las piernas para recogerla del suelo.

Sin embargo él no sabía que la frase _" I'm sexy and i know it"_ estaba en su trasero.

Al ver la parte de atrás de la tanga, Kaoru no soportó más y con un hilillo de sangre cayendo se su nariz se desmayó sin más.

Con agilidad el ojivioleta la atrapó en el aire antes de que se golpee y por más que con la mano la abanicó y gritó su nombre la kendoka ya estaba dormida profundamente soñando con un sexy samurái de cabello suelto e intimidad prominente.

El samurái se rindió de tratar de despertarla y la dejó descansar, llevándola al futon cuidando de que la toalla a la chica no se le deslizara demás.

No sabía ni cómo pero un día más lo había vuelto a arruinar.

Aún que una vez meditado el asunto concluyó que de él no era la culpa sino de las últimas personas que antes de su inconsciencia recordaba observar.

 **Kenshin:** Ya estoy cansado de fracasar y por todos esos "consejos" dejarme guiar *murmuró con cierta molestia mientras cerrando el shoji del cuarto de la kendoka a su propio cuarto se fue a cambiar* mañana es mi última oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar.

Con mirada ambarina cerró fuertemente su shoji, necesitaba pensar y planear su siguiente movimiento para el día final.

* * *

 **Intento #6**

 **Seguir consejo de:** Misao y Kamatari

 **Estado de la misión:** Fallida

 **Nota mental:** No volver a confiar en una mujer… claro, a menos que esta mujer sea Kaoru-dono.

Nota Adicional: Las tangas me quedan bien.

* * *

Bien llegó el penúltimo capítulo.

A fin de mes, antes de culminar el año, será el final.

Espero les gustara este capítulo y no les pareciese demasiado atrevido en el mal sentido (grotesco o algo así).

A mí la idea de una sexshop en esa época, aunque sé que es improbable se me hace muy chistosa XD. Nunca he entrado a una pero con lo atrevido de estas chicas pues ellas no se cohíben al respecto.

Incluí a Kamatari porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la hice tipo "gay loca atrevida mariposita de la creación" justamente para el objetivo de la comedia y porque en el fondo sé que ella es así (?) aunque sé que no todos los gays son afeminados, ella va más allá de eso, siendo travesti y creo que si pudiese Kamatari sería incluso transgénero.

Me refiero a "ella" porque creo que si se siente una chica es digna de que la trate como ella desea.

Misao Molesta a Kamatari, así como ella la molesta, no discrimina solo es amiga molestosa.

Por cierto la frase "mi chesito su mercé" pertenece a una novela vieja que me gusta y el personaje que la dice me recuerda a Kamatari en cierta forma, quien adivine cual se gana un desayuno hecho por Kaoru :D

 _Drama queen + drag queen = Dragma queen_

Ahora si me despido esperando que tengan una linda semana.

* * *

Bonus

 **Kaoru:** Misao… *indicó casi llorando no sabía si de la ira o de la impresión que aún tenía* y estaba casi desnudo… ¡¿A quien en su sano juicio y con una pizca de moral se le ocurriría que una mujer decente consideraría un buen obsequio encontrar a un hombre semidesnudo en el cuarto?! ¡Solo una enferma querría eso!

La ninja se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo y después de darse unos golpes en el pecho para pasarlo y toser un poco indicó en tono bajo con desganada risilla nerviosa.

 **Misao:** Si jeje… solo una enferma querría eso…

* * *

 ** _¿Logrará nuestro pelirrojo bonachón por fin demostrar el amor que desborda su corazón?_**

 ** _¿Serán sus sentimientos bien recibidos por parte de la Kendoka?_**

 ** _¿Drogará Misao en un futuro a Aoshi para ponerle el hilo dental?_**

 ** _¿A cuántas personas inconscientes y drogagas habrá atendido la dueña de la sex shop?_**

 ** _Casi todas estas interrogantes serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Hasta entonces alcen sus manos brindando su ki para que Kenshin el día 7 (Domingo) esté menos salado._**


End file.
